Persona: Records of the West
by rei.kun.ayanami.92
Summary: Lisa Briebertie was an ordinary college student...or at least, she believed so. On the way to transferring to a new college, she is visited by a strange man named Igor and his assistant Alexandre in which she is told that everything she ever knew about herself was not as it seemed...soon, she is thrusts into the world of Persona and Shadows as she is forced to discover her own self
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Lisa Briebertie was an ordinary college student...or at least, she believed so. On the way to transferring to a new college, she is visited by a strange man named Igor and his assistant Alexandre in which she is told that everything she ever knew about herself was not as it seemed. After a fateful encounter, she is thrusts into an unknown world in which is only assessable late at night in the city of Mount Ascent and with the power of Persona. With her newfound power, what will Lisa Briebertie understand about herself- and who wants her dead or captured..._

 _((The following story I plan to write is only a non-profit work intended for exploring a different aspect of the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona universe outside the country of Japan. While I plan to stick close to the lore of the Persona faithfully as I can, the work I present to you is my effort to add to something beautifully created by Altus and the people behind Persona. As thus, this work is in no way officially endorsed by Altus and is a fan-made endeavor._

 _I intend to write this work chapter by chapter, hopefully planning to release a chapter or two each month if time permits. However, I am only a college student with other hobbies and obligations, so I may be slow. However, I hope I can bring you great delight with this story as much thought and effort I will put into it.))_

Persona: Records of the West

Part 1: Discontent

 _Chapter 1_

"Everybody feels the evil, but no one has courage or energy enough to seek the cure"  
― Alexis de Tocqueville, Democracy in America

Thunk...

The manilla folder crashed onto the pristine desktop of Alicia Ingrid-McTavish. The source of the toss came from a tall and slender man clad in servant dress. His face covered by his slightly unkepmt hair at his right side of his face. "I have what you asked for ma'am." His voice carrying a deep, calm tone. Though mid-western in its accent, he sounded more prim and high-class to mitigate the accent.

Alicia herself a pale, Caucasian woman; raven-like hair on the shorter side. She dressed in a dark grey business suit. A prim and proper attire for the meeting taking place in secret. At 5'5'', she was a medium-height woman with a slim but developed figure. A stern look followed as she pulled the folder close to her. She worked for her father's political staff, hoping to gain his acumen.

"Thank you, William." She simply spoke. Her attentions focuses on the folder.

Covered in paper-clipped photos and various memos and scribbling, the red-stamped letting stood out- the inscription reading:  
 **Property of the City of Mount Ascent and the 14** **th** **and 1** **st** **Congressional Districts. Individuals unlawfully holding this file on their persons shall be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.**

The picture itself was of a Caucasian female to be in her early twenties; her blonde hair done in a high pony tail with shorts bangs covering the side of her face. Seeming the serious type with a stern but near-blank expression painted her face in the picture, Alicia can tell she was different. Under this lettering was letting that was bold and black. A set of writing following on sequential, justified lines:

 **Name** **:** **Brebertie, Lisa Roe** **Date of** **Birth:** **09/11/1992**

 **Nationality:** **American** **Race:** **Caucasian**

 **Blood Type:** **O+**

 **Potential-possible:** **Yes**

 **Notes:  
** **Subject found to have the potential at high levels of energy. MTJ has made the suggestion to terminate subject before more issues occur with the Council of Mount Ascent and the 14** **th** **and 1** **st** **Congressional Districts. KM has forwarded another motion to introduce subject to the** **_** **. The Council has led to the motion to eliminate the subject.**

 **Memo: This document will not be passed to NHM , nor will part of the congressional hearings. Both are to be assumed 'persons-of-interests' with ties to potential terrorist group 'Wulvers 107** **th** **', along with his daughter having ties to this extremist group. Do not involve the Federal Branch if all possible.**

After reading this on the front of the folder, Alicia's expression turned cold. This alone let her put it down and open the file. Examining the contents of it, most of the papers seemed to have been censored completely. Flicking through each page, her frustration grew as each line of document was barred out. "Should have expected this..." In a sigh of near defeat, examined it a little less intently. "Hmm..."

Seeing a page with less barring, she removed it from the pile as she looked over it the best she could. Whoever this woman was, the Council must have taken a great interest if she was a potential...or perhaps found out the truth about them. Pushing the thought to the back of her head, she began to examine the document. Being black-barred in most spots as she expected, something caught her eye...

 _"_ _Subject Brebertie matches signatures to_ ___ ___ _has begin dispatch to Mount Ascent and_ ___ _College. If possible, keep alive and 'retrain'. Otherwise, consider her a liability and introduce her to the 'Leviathan Program'. "_

...The text alone makes her reel. A gut feeling telling her that the girl is somehow tied to this more than she has expected. With this, Alicia begins to set the papers aside as she spoke to William again. "Get me a school roster of every college within a 50-mile radius...we need to see if she is staying where I think she is..."

"And what about the Council?" He asks. His voice seeming to tremble slightly, worried about potential blowback.

"Father and I will take care of that particular issue. For now...I believe this woman maybe important soon enough..."

The lush colors of the green and earthy colors of the flora and natural landscape blur as the train passed by. The river glistening from the the sunset as the car drove by. The young woman sitting at the window was tired from a long day of traveling and preparing her items the nights before. Her hair done in a pony-tail with bangs flowing from her hair; the left one longer by a slight margin as she wore a sweat jacket of the Wulver- the Mascot of Northeastern College. A simple image of a timber wolf howling towards the sky with the background colors of grey and black to match the University colors.

The rail car itself was empty. No other signs of passengers or noise that would prove to be a distraction. The ride was like this for some time, and since it was getting close but taking some time, Lisa began to shut her eyes to rest. Being that Riley- the town Northeastern College was in- was the last stop for the ride, she took note she could nap well for the three hour ride...

Closing her eye-lids, Lisa slowly reflected on her life up until this point. For the most part, she was an ordinary 24-Year-Old female. Her high school peppered with Good grades and joining some extracurricular activities and having some friends. However, she seemed to be completely dedicate to one thing, and rather listless despite the energy she had. After graduating, she went to a community college before taking a few years off to work a temp position. But the thing that stuck her as odd is that everything seemed so...perfect...but seeming to have drifted away from her friends in high school and forget about them.. She attempted to remember them before by a cursory glance on social media- being that most everyone was connected to the world- but with no luck.

After reflecting, she gave a soft sigh of frustration. Slumber began to take over, light dying out as they reached a tunnel. Darkness filling the train car, Lisa felt a change in the environment in an instant. Her body drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, an azure light acting as an aura as she opened her eyes again. Two men seem to appear in front of her. One of the men- a bald, short man in a business suit with an absurdly long nose with wide, piercing eyes- sitting across from her in what seem to be a table attached to the wall of the car, with her on the other side of it. The other man stood near him. Tall and slim in his stature, with sideburns and wavy short hair as he was dressed in what seemed to be a blue designer dress pants and long coat th **at** seem to give the man a more aristocratic look. Confusion from how she got here and who these two where set in.

"Do not be afraid..."

The bald-headed man spoke, with a tone and pitch of an venerable man who seemed curious. The outlandish appearance however seem to put him at ease, seeing that he did not wish to do her harm.

"My name is Igor, and welcome to the velvet room. And this is my assistant Alexandre." He spoke again, before taking a look at her. An almost intrigued and curious as he examined her. The man he mentioned named Alexandre gave her a gentle nod. "A pleasure to meet you Miss." Alexandre's seemed to have a slight French accent, but a polite and calm tone. Her attention turned back to Igor as he spoke up. "...Hmm...There is something particular about you than the rest of the other guests who have visited before. And each one of them quite different." He paused for a moment.

"Tell me...what is your name?"

"...Lisa...Lisa Bireberte."

Igor seemed to look at her with a calm, if inquisitive expression. "I see...it seems you know your name. Which means you believe to have a good grasp on yourself. Now tell me, do you believe in fortune?"

The question seem to struck her as odd. Nonetheless, she felt polite to answer Igor's question. "Fortune...as in my fate is determined?"

"To some extent. Some cannot escape their own fate...others can surpass and grow stronger from what fate has given them." He thought on something, an old guest of his that was a while back. "...others...have the power to defy fate itself..." he continued then. "Other times, it serves as a guide for us to react accordingly too."

Lisa seemed more lost to what he is saying, or at least did not believe that at the suggestion that somehow people where bound to their fate. "I...am not sure that I can believe in that I am tied to my fate, Igor." Igor seem to be more intrigued by her.

"I see...well, if you may, I would like to perform your fortune telling if you wish." Keeping his grin, Lisa looked at him. "I..." She seemed hesitant, but a nagging feeling inside her to go along with it. "...alright, let's give it a try."

Leaning forward, see awaited for him to begin. "For now, let us start with two cards...more so to understand you, Ms. Bireberte." Placing the two tarot cards down, he then flips the first card, almost as if his hand never touched it... the card revealing to be The Moon. "Interesting...it seems the Moon in the upright position was flipped first. Which indicates either mystery, deception, or something hidden in a person's life." Pausing for a moment, he allowed her to take this in the information presented to her. Flipping the next card...the Fool, but as if reversed. "Hmmm...interesting. This is the Fool in the reversed position. In which indicates a reluctance to grow or face ones self, or a change from before without facing the consequences of your action. With that two together, there seems to be a mystery to you...or something you are blocking out that you need to face or come to terms with..."

His glare was still intense on her. The words started to dig deep into her mind. She had nothing that she wanted to hide to her knowledge. For a minute, she began to think on back to her life. Only then did she began to note that the events in her life seem to be a blur...face of people there seem to be empty or faceless. A sense of being unsettled seeped into her. As she experienced this, Igor gave a soft chuckle. "Well,this is something we will have to uncover such a mystery, Miss Brebertie. Nothing happen here without a reason...until we meet again..." With a smirk, the two figures began to disappear from her view.

With a sudden flash from the tunnel she was in, she seemed to return to her reality. Regaining her sense of place, Lisa heard the electronic, disembodied voice of train intercom. " _Next and Final stop: Fairweather Transportation Center. Train will end its run at Fairweather Transportation Center._ "

Fairweather Transportation Center: in the city of Fairfield, which was six miles away from Mount Ascent. While Fairfield was smaller than the cities of Chicago and Mount Ascent, it was approximately 18 square miles large of official boundaries. A mix of what was a small town feel with some sense of a modern day city, the major landmarks were the Decant College (lying on the Northern edges of the town towards Mount Ascent) and Lake Minnoe near the downtown district. Of course, she would need to head towards the college firs to check in. And with her items sent there before hand, all she needed to do was take the bus route to there. Heading to the bus terminal, her wait was not that long before she got onto the transport. Minding to herself, she attempts to tune out the world around her as she reflects on what the strange man Igor mentioned to her. However, eavesdropping onto some conversations occasionally, she hears of rumors of a recent string of mysterious kidnappings...

 _"_ _Hey, ya hear that his girl got kidnapped?" "I heard dat as well...rumor has is that she was a bit rebellious against Mayor DeMagan..."_

" _Man, you following that Conspiracy crap?..."_

While this seemed rather silly to her, the mentioning of the kidnappings seemed off-putting. Though, training in different martial arts in her free time before hand, Lisa was not one to go out without a fight if she was pushed into the situation. She chuckles a bit, remembering once having to punch an ex in the face for being a bit too forceful...though, she cannot remember his name, let alone his face, in perhaps pushing out the memory of him..

She lets out a frustrated sigh, trying to focus on remembering her location to head.. "What a weird day..." As soon as she spoke, it seems that they pulled up to the school. The most noticeable features were the Gothic European-like castle, Dusseau Hall, and the more modern architecture of the Central Student Services. Dusseau Hall acted as the administration building, with the more modern trappings of today attached as if it was an eyesore in comparison to the Central Student Services building. Knowing she had to head to Dusseau Hall, she walked towards as she fished out a note that specified where to meet her Community Adviser. Getting the piece of paper, she examined it:

To Miss Briebertie:

While we look forward to having you at our prestigious university, we apologize for an error with your original room selection and it not being rectified sooner. Due to this extraordinary circumstance, the Community Advisers Association have came to an agreement to have your living arrangements given to you at no additional cost for the entire academic year. The only thing that we ask you to do is come to Room 340 of Dusseau Hall when you arrive, this matter will be finalized then.

We wish you to have a great year at Decant College, and hope your transfer experience is the best we can give you to your new home!  
Sincerely,

Alicia Ingrid-McTavish

Head Student Administrator of the Community Advisers Association

After examining it, she went to the location specified. Inside the building was mixed with marble flooring and a drab, if matching, color to the hall. With bulletins posted sparsely, it held various literature as she made her way to the room. Entering, she is greeted by a raven-haired woman. Having seen pictures in various website literature, Lisa begins to recognize the woman.

"Are you Alicia McTavish?" Saying in a forward, but friendly as possible way, she caught her attention. "Alicia Ingrid-McTavish. But yes, that is me." She politely corrected her mistake. Sensing her slight frustration with the situation, Alicia took great care to approach correctly. "With the situation for your room, we have already taken care of your items you shipped ahead of time. As well, we made sure to give you your own suite, free of charge for all our troubles we caused you."

While Lisa was calmed down by this, she was curious how the room, let alone the floor was on, became available to her when it was not originally listed. "Well...thanks."

Alicia gave a polite smile. " To also point out, I am the CA on the floor. If you have any concerns about the community or other issue, do not be hesitant to talk to me. If you do not come to like it at semester's end, we can change you room and build. Free of additional charges for the next semester."

Lisa nods her head gently, most to acknowledge she got all the information to her. "Loud and clear. Though you mind if we head there now? Spent half the day traveling across the state."

A smirk appeared Alicia face then. "No doubt you are exhausted and want to acclimatize to your dorm...very well, let us go to the dorm. Allow me to give you a short tour while we walk straight to there."

With describing some of the buildings and functions in brief, she shows off The Four Buildings Square, which connects the buildings of Jameson, Kysacki, Desable, and Watson to a main court yard. The courtyard itself was decorated with various flora. Passing through this, she points to the larger structure of Levens Library some distance away. Walking a bit more north across a bridge over the Walter River, they come to the dormitory sections. There were three in total: New Hall, Patterson, and Gabel. Patterson was the closet and older, dating back to the original founding of the school. Patterson was an acquisition from the local town, renovated from an apartment tenament that was originally damaged from a fire. New Hall, the namesake for its recentness, seemed to have a more modern architectural feel, but was a block and a half from the main campus. The build itself was a Threes-story building that was smaller than the other two.

Entering New Hall, Lisa examined the dorm section they entered. For the most part, it was...barren, so to speak. The only part of the building of which had activity was the first floor, in which she was staying in. Alicia spoke up as they approached Room 121. "Here is your room. All your things are set up in there, but it is up to you to arrange it."

"Well thanks...though, does not look like anything was opened..." Lisa gave a concerned look to her, with Alicia smirking. "I overlooked the move myself. I made sure I treated everything with great care." She paused for a moment. "I'll leave it to yourself for now. I do suggest you rest soon. Tomorrow you can meet the others."

Taking her leave, Alicia walks out the door. Lisa would fall onto the bed, leaving the rest of her things untouched. Sighing, she laid on the mattress as she allowed exhaustion to overcome her. Her mind was racing, still recollecting the 'dream' she had with Igor. What was the thing she was blocking out? Why was she visited by such a strange man and his attendant.

" _Well,this is something we will have to uncover such a mystery, Miss Brebertie. Nothing happen here without a reason...until we meet again..."_

With a frustrated sigh, she closed her eyes, taking a nap as she cleared out her mind a bit. A swell feeling rose in her, as if she was glad to have this.

Outside her room, Alicia walked down the hall way. Approached by two people- a female Latina, skin that looked a lighter shade of caramel, was on the shorter side with longer dark hair and a younger complexion, dressed in more short jeans and looking to be 19 at the oldest. The other was an older male who seemed slightly older that Lisa- a Caucasian male who had a slender figure to him but kept himself in good physical condition. His dark hair on the medium side of length, had a more stern look to his expression.

The man walked up, speaking with a deeper tone. "Seems our new floor member took it well?" He stood up with his arms crossed as he looked at her. The other girl seemed to examine this with her arms behind her back. Alicia spoke up. "Lisa seems to be settling in quite well, Stefan. In fact, she does not seem to have a hint what is going on..." Stefan McCellean, in which was his name, nodded gently.

The latina girl then spoke up. "...This does not feel right...hiding all this from her..." She faced seemed to carry reservations on this.

Alicia sighed, understanding her reservations to some extent. "I do understand how you feel Verónica...however, she would not have gone along with it...and with the council trying to look for her, I rather that she is closer here then out in the open where she can be _stolen away..._ and if my other hypothesis is correct, she may have the potential to use a Persona." She paused for a moment. "For now, can you get close to her and keep an eye on her?"

Verónica Benitez, who took this in, nodded reluctantly. "I-I got you Alicia..." Alicia nodded back. "That is all I ask. Thank you." After all was done, the three then break off as the night goes on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man from the Dreams

_Chapter 2_

Lisa seemed to found herself in the middle of what was a broken down street. The pavement covered with cracks and disrepair as she was on the ground. Decay, fire and ruin filled the air, sky blackened with a strange color and aura to it. As her eyes opened, she examined her surroundings with confusion while trying to get her bearings.

"How did I get here?..." Lisa's voice seemed to hold a strong sense uncertainty. "This...does not look like the school. In fact, it did not seem like she was in any place she knew. And seeing it was not a good place to just lay around, she got up as she assessed the situation but poorly. Everything felt like a haze, and as nearly oppressive in feeling as well. "What is this place?"

Starting to walk at a cautious pace, she began to examine what was going on in greater detail. While looking like a city with what did seem to be the trappings of urban life and the mere shadow of it as told by ruins, there seemed to have no signs of life that stood out. Desolate, there is nothing that seemed to move even in her blurry vision. "Is this a dream?" Shaking her head and not focusing on it for now, she continued to walk forward.

Soon, there was a light that shone in the distance while being a good distance away. _"You...do you seek the truth of this world?"_ A voice echoed in her head, as it came from the direction the light was. As much it was her gut instinct told her not to get closer, as the general feeling of the atmosphere was oppressive, hostile and dangerous. However, some felt off. Her curiosity getting the better of her, walking closer to the light. The brightness and intensity growing, making her have to shield her eyes from it.

 _"Ah...so you have come...and it is you."_

This made her even more confused, but curious what the light is referring to. "What do you mean? And how do you know me?" Not only a moment later, a sharp pain went to her head after she spoke. " _Ahhh!...Who are you?!"_ Her voice beginning to sound more frustrated, as something came to her memory.

The small faint sight from her changing to a blur, with the same scenery but without the sphere of light. Instead, she saw an male figure clad in a rather fanciful if black roman-like general's armor with a matching cape with a golden outlining. The only part she could see of his head was short blonde hair on the darker side with a menacing red mask with the roman numeral "IV" on its forehead. And the figure seemed to be staring at her. However, it felt...familiar but unknown to her.

Then, it disappeared from her, being enveloped by the light again. _"Hmmm...so, Lisa Bribertie, there is much hidden from you...from the world itself...I wonder...will you gather the strength to need to understand...or perhaps..."_ The light lets out a light chuckle, as if mocking her. " _Let's see if you are strong enough to find the truth of who you really are...until then..."_ After it spoke, the sphere of light became more intensely brightly as it enveloped her.

Friday, March 4, 2016: Morning

The sun began to pour into Lisa's dormitory. Being a light and easily startled sleeper, Lisa stirred from her sleep. Sliding from the edge of her bed, Lisa sat up as she gathered her bearing. Grogginess overtook her, realizing her nap went more into a overnight rest. She turned her head to look what the time was...8:45. "Twelve hours..." Bemoaning she felt like she wasted some part of last night and slept so long, let alone the strange dream she had. Shaking her head to ignore it, she then got up as she started to unpack. After 20 minutes of opening the boxes she had and arranging the contents, she began to feel her clothes clung to her, going to sniff her clothes as she smelled herself. While her stench was not unbearable, she did not that she needed to shower. "Made good order of this...guess I will finish this up and then clean off..."

With the unpacking taking her less than half-an-hour, she smiled to her self as she grabbed her towel and toiletries. Walking to find the bathroom to shower up, Lisa went to brush her teeth first before heading into the shower. Going on with her daily routine, she heard a pair of footsteps approach closer to her prompting her to turn her head to see its owner. What she sees a short, if rather cutely dress and bright latina girl. "Hmm?"

The other girl Verónica Benitez, who was clad in fleece pants and black print tank-top that had an image of what seemed to be from an anime show. Verónica speaks up to introduce herself and break the silence. "Heya! I heard that a new person came in yesterday, so I guess you were her. I'm Verónica Benitez, and it's nice to be ya seniorita!" Lisa was a bit surprised how energetic and outgoing the young girl was. Not wanting to be rude, she spat out her toothpaste and put down her toothbursh to face her. Lisa let out a soft chuckle. "Hmm, you are quite the forward one. The name is Lisa Brebertie. Though I wasn't planned to originally come here, seems like I can make some close friends." Lisa nods in return, with Verónica speaking up again. "Si, I heard that as well. What I heard from Alicia is there was a mix-up with the person who originally booked the room and she had the heads pull some strings for her?"

Lisa piqued up at this, along with noticing Verónica's expression seeming as if she was hiding something; as if she was leading on more than there was. _'She does not seem to be the kind of girl to lie..or at least good_... _'_ Lisa thinks to herself for a second before speaking again. "...How does Alicia pull that off? Seems like she has a lot more power than what she needs for a student rep..." Verónica counters then. "Now that I think on it senorita...Alicia's father is a large donor and supporter of the school, and is a rep I think."

Lisa chuckles a bit. "Seems a little unfair if she usually gets her way, heh." She says the thought aloud. Though from her interaction with Alicia, Lisa did not think she was the bratty or a completely cold-hearted bitch. "Well, I need to shower up now Verónica...mind if we discuss this a bit later?"

Verónica nodded. "Yeah, I need to as well. Also, so you ain't surprised the cafeterias do not open until eleven until classes officially. If you don't mind, I know a good place for breakfast we can chill at and get breakfast." The offer was quite tempting. Being that Lisa was a good way away from home and had no close friends to converse with or to meet up for a friendly gathering. While she was quite forward, Lisa gave a gentle smirk. "I might take you up on it. May want to see what there is for food and entertainments, being that school can be a bit of a dull..."

"You got it. Well, let's meet up at the front after we are done. Front of the doors of the building." Verónica says.

Lisa nods in kind as she grabs her toothbrush again. "Plan forward to it Verónica." With a smile to her, Lisa return to her morning routine as she finishes brushing her teeth and takes her shower. Dressing in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt with an artistic graphic of a beach with a black backdrop. Heading to the entrance, she saw Verónica with a similar get up though with a graphic depicting a female in a pink body suit and oval helmet.

Lisa gave a gentle smirk. "Featherman huh? Used to enjoy it as a kid.."

Verónica give a nod, as if not that bothered by it. "Most people know about the American version. The original Japanese series tends to also appeal to adults and kids alike..."

"Heh, seems you know your stuff Verónica." Lisa seems to not, not seeming too bothered with the girl geeking out about.

"Hey Verie, you can stop geeking out at the newcomer~" Stefan, dressed in jean shorts and a light-fabric hoodie, stepped out from the male dorm hallway, teasing the shorter girl. Verónica seeming flustered.

"You shut it!"

Stefan chuckled a bit more. "Okay there cowgirl, no need to get too riled up. Wanted to see if I would be cool tagging along with you two. Kind of wanted to meet the new floor mate."

Lisa seemed pensive a bit, as she turns to her. Her first impression not as great of him. "Well...that is up to her. What do you say Verónica?" She returned the response.

"Well...you seem to want to play nice despite the half-assed apology, and I cannot hate you..." She then smiled. "Then again, more the merrier, since Lisa is going to live with us I think both of us can go. What about Alicia?"

Stefan chuckled. "Business as usual with her. Busy with getting things ready for the students coming in and preparing events." He paused for a moment as he turned to Lisa. "Also, pardon for being rude...Stefan McCeallan, pleased to have you here in our dorm."

"The same to you." Lisa replies. She turns back to Verónica. "Well, I'm ready now."

"Let's go then!"

With the three of them walking together, the walk to their destination was about four blocks from the dormitory. Lisa seemed to take in the beautiful weather, with a slight late summer breeze hitting her skin. The building in question they approached was a decently sized establishment with a modern and vibrant feel to it, the building logo ahead reading "Club Apollo". Heading into the building, Lisa was surprised how spacious the middle section of the floor room. In fact, the interior looked more like a dance club moreso than a diner as it sported a DJ booth and stage as well. Booths were also present, but seemed to stand out less.

"This...seems more like a club..." Lisa notes with disbelief. The smell of breakfast items gently waifing the room did seem to surprise her as well.

"This Club Apollo. It takes on the role of restaurant during the day before opening up as a club during the evening." Verónica notes to her. 

"New concept. Not sure why I have heard of this before."

"Mostly because the place is new. Been open for a few months, but the locals and students are seeming to take interesting."

"Gotcha..." Lisa thinks to herself, before speaking a thought aloud. "Also, I was surprised our college started in early spring instead of the middle of January like most schools."

Stefan replies. "Decant does things a little different. Being that it is a privately-funded school, it is not that bound to what public universities have. As well, they are an experiment basing it how the Japanese do their schools."

Lisa nods, but her head still in thought. The dream from last night still lingered as she became slightly bothered by it. After the waitress came by and took their order, both Stefan and Verónica note her being deep in though.

"Hey Lisa, you got something on your mind? Almost like you are spacing out there, senorita.." Verónica was the one to break the silence.

"Oh? Well..." Lisa pauses for a moment. She wonders if she should tell them of what transpired, but since the two of them were friendly it would not hurt. Along with that, she thought it just a strange dream and nothing of major importance to an extent.

"...had something of a strange dream last night. As if I was walking around a ruined city...not only that, the air was...eerie, to say the least. Then, I was visited by some strange light. As if it was mocking me and it seem to know me."

While both Stefan and Verónica did not show it directly to Lisa, both of them were quite surprised. Underneath the table, Verónica texted on her phone to send a private message to Stefan. "Oh? That is..quite strange..." Doing her best to play at being surprised.

 _'possibility 4 committee 2 steal her away? Sounds 2 close to her description. -Verie'_

 _'not sure. Let alicia know...-StefMc'_

"Also...I saw another man...his get-up was something you see on the some corny kid's show last decade. Dressed like some Roman general or so...thing that stood out was a rather fearsome mask that had the number four on it...red...god, I feel like I am explaining some cartoon villian or some crap..." Lisa could not help but try to shrug it off as nonsensical. However, it did seem to bother her how real it was.

Likewise, both Verónica and Stefan could not help but look at each other before turning back to her. "Perhaps you are yearning for a nostalgic trip down memory lane, eh?" Verónica attempts a joke, if bad, in her usually cheerful manner, forcing a chuckle to hide her shock as she hiddenly messages Stefan. 

' _She dreamed of him?! -Verie'_

 _'Seems possible...let's report it to Alicia. -StefMc'_

"Don't remember ever seeing a show with a main baddie like that...though you might be right." Lisa simply chuckles, shrugging the thought off for now. The rest of the conversation devolves into random topics they could think of. After eating their food, they head back to the dorm for the rest of the day. Lisa went her own separate away to pick up some final items before classes started in full.  
_

As both Verónica and Stefan entered the dorm, they were greeted by Alicia at the entrance. And judging her expression and arms crossed, she was expecting them. "Is Lisa with you?" Alica speaks, as if trying to down play her concern.

Stefan then replies. "No, she went to the book store to get some stuff."

"Good..." Alicia paused for a moment. While still having a calm and stern expression, she began to show signs of worry. "If what you heard from her was correct...then we have to keep a closer eye on her..."

Verónica frowns slightly, perturbed about this. "Still, this feels shitty what we are doing. Almost like we do not trust her..."

"I do take note of this...however, I'd rather not we not trouble with unnecessary burdens she does not need to know." Alicia's voice did seem pensive, as if she knew a bit more than she lead on about Lisa. And she had a gut feeling she was the 'potential' that _they_ and her were working for.

"We still do not know if the Council and the Committee is really that deep into this. And the more we don't know, the more people get ' _Stolen Away'_ or the _others_ cause problems for us and the people..."

Alica simply sighed frustrated. "I know Stefan, do not remind me. All we can go on is assumptions. The best we can only do is be cautious but ready to take the initiative..."

After the discussion, the three break off to their separate rooms for now. Tension was in the air, keeping on their toes at the moment's notice. Alicia thought deeply, thinking she may came off as a bit harsh towards them. Being the President of Student Government along with watching over the dorm and helping her father, stress was usually in abundance. And with the file she read a few days ago concerning the Council, it burdened her a bit more. "Mmmm...do be safe, my dear Yankee girl...I hope you are who I think you are..." With that, she headed to her room to settle in for the night.

Sunday, March 6, Evening

With Lisa getting her books and school supplies ready for tomorrow, the night began to die down. Overlooking some of her schedule, she then lays in the bed as she slowly settles in. With the last two days being uneventful, Lisa was looking forward to starting classes finally. As well, she thought of time to focus on something of note in comparison to the strange dreams she was having. Her schedule included classes for Political Science and History. She also began Japanese classes, wanting to potentially visit the country in her lifetime and do some work with diplomatic relations with the island nation.

Gently sighing as she put her sheet away, she laid on the bed as she began to rest. With the first day of classes, Lisa needed most of the rest she could get. Soon, exhaustion overtook her as her eye lids shut.

Darkness enveloped her sight as she slept. However, she began to feel a cold breeze along her body. She remembered that the window was closed and covered in her bed sheets before sleeping, so it came off as strange to her. The bed almost felt hard as well, which was the biggest shock to her. Opening her eyes, she sees she is in the city the drempt a few days ago again. The city was still ruined, desolate as the flames of an old world burned gently. Getting herself up from the filthy and cold ground, she brushed herself up as she began to walk forward. One thing she did note is that the light she saw before was not there before. Her sight was darkened to a large extent, forcing her to stick closer to the flame for her light source.

Dressed in her sleepwear, the cool air crept into her skin. Her body slightly shivering, she kept herself on guard- a task not as easy due to her bare feet . An uneasy feeling rested inside her as she continued to walk forward. Lisa sensed she was not alone, but potentially being watched. "Damn...this is creepy. Same place...same dream, and I know it. Now I-" Cutting herself off, soon she found this feeling was to be well-founded, as a set of heavy foot prints walked towards her direction. This prompted her find cover by a wrecked car near her vicinity.

With her keeping her head down, Lisa began to examine towards the direction of the footsteps. Peeping her head to the side, her sight caught glimpse of a man in Roman-general's armor with the mask with a roman-numeral 'IV'. "Him?!" Lisa let out a surprised reaction, trying to keep quiet. This surprised her, not expecting to see the strange man in her dreams again. 

There, she attempted to shift around the wrecked vehicle to moving. Slowly, she accidentally stepped on a shard of glass. While the shard itself was not thick enough to pierce deep into the soles of her foot, she did yelp in pain as she pushed down and pierced her skin lightly. Wincing in pain and drawing blood, she heard the other pair of footsteps from the strange man shift towards her direction. Panic began to set in for her, as she began to find a way to hide in a much better fashion. However, she had to keep her cool. "Who goes there?!" The voice spoke, sounding more intimidating than before. Lisa's voice became heavier, panting quietly in fear as she attempts to get away from him.

It was some time, but Lisa sees him turn away from her direction. Breaking away from the cover, she went towards the ruins of the building as she attempts to get into cover. "You?!" His voice booms, seeing her as she spot her. _'Shit!'_ Lisa's panic began to rise, making a run for it even in her current condition. The slight pain of the cut in her foot subsides as the adrenaline runs through her blood. The case went for some time, swaying in alleyways and ruined streets as Lisa attempted to break his sight. However, no matter how fast-paced or agile she was, the man only seem to keep the distance close.

Heading into another alley way to try and break chase, Lisa comes up to a wall. _"Shit...dead end.."_ Feeling the situation turn dire, Lisa turned around. In her sights was the Roman General, backing up against the wall. Eyeing her surrounding, she spotted a iron pipe as her foot brushed up against it. Quickly reaching for it, she readies it with the intent to use it as a weapon- to kill if necessary. "Back off! I swear I will knock your shit out!" Yelling in parts of desperation and anger, confused as to why the man had such an interest in her. The Roman General began to approach, hand reaching towards what seemed to be a sheath to pull out his weapon.

 _"Shit...he is planning to kill me!"_ Firmly gripping at herlead pipe, she lunged at him before twirling in an agile manner. The movements itself seem to be rather smooth and fluid, as if she was skilled at it. And this surprised her. "H-how did I do that?!" Saying to herself, freezing up in awe of what she did, this proved to be a fatal error as the man swept her by the leg as she collapsed onto the ground. Wincing as she was swept back flat onto the pavement, she reeled and tried to gather herself before feeling a firm pressure being applied between her neck and chest. "Ahh!...Sh-shit!" Looking up, she saw the man press a foot against her throat. Her breath was struggling to expel, gasping as she attempts to push the foot away. _'C'mon Lisa...it is just a dream...just a dream..."_ Despite the feeling of dread seeping through her, she denied any of it was real. Well think it, as she caught a glimpse of the man putting more pressure down on her and extends his hand to her cheek. " _*cough*..._ D-don't touch me, you bastard..." She forced it out with all the spite she can muster, wincing away but failing.

"Well you are not in a position to argue." His voice was harsh, glaring down at Lisa intensely as his forced his foot down harder. "However, there is something to you girl...something that..." Lisa winced in pain, struggling to breath as her vision darkened. The dark figure then spoke again. "Hmm...I will let you live...for now. However I will leave you with something before you leave for the real world again..." Letting up on her chest, she gasps from as he leaned down. With her sight seeing a glowing, hot flame from his hand, she cocked her head away and attempted to break away. Swinging her arm around, her fists hits into a exposed part of his armor at the chin. While the strike was quite firm, it stunned him for only a second before his glowing hot hand hit against her cheek. The Dark figure presses it against her as if he was branding her.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Lisa screams in pain, wincing as the searing heat burned into her skin. The scent of her burning flesh starting to flare in her nose. As the heat became intense beyond comprehension, blinking her eyes as darkness enveloped her. Shooting up, she soon opens her eyes to see the outlines of a familiar setting. Breathing raggedly but in quick succession, she calms her self, noting how she was back in her room. Slowly her hands go to examine her feet for wounds and to feel her cheek, nothing standing out of the ordinary. "Hah...hah...was that...just a dream? Felt so real..." Her eyes were wide from how surreal and intense it was. The fact that it took place in the same location again with the same Dark Figure meeting her again stood out quite vividly; a point that bother her to an extensive degree now. Slowly, Lisa laid back down and tried to rest for the night. It was a long day ahead of her, and she was in need of rest. Unbeknownst to her, however, as a mark of a mask-like face softly glowing an eerie yellowish hue...


	3. Chapter 3: Awakenings

_Chapter 3:_

Monday. March 7, 2016

Early Morning

As the early morning light gently brushed against Lisa, her eyes lidded to accommodate towards it. Eyes strained, she struggles to get herself up to prepare for the day. "Ugh...what an awful night..." Lisa was quite drained, feeling a heavy weight upon her. The dream felt so real she did not know how to react to a large degree. She turned to see her clock...7:30 AM. She had a good two-and-a-half hours before her first class started in full. Lifting herself off the bed, her feet touch the cold laminated floor as she walks around to get her toiletries.

Rubbing her eyes, Lisa was still feeling exhaustion of the tiresome dream of last night. "What was that dream?..." She speaks to herself, trying to wake herself up. Heading out the door and locking it, Lisa walks down the hallway to the bathroom area to begin her morning routine. For some reason during this, Lisa felt her cheek heat up slightly where the Strange Man burned her with the magical fire from the dream. "Huh? This is...strange..." She says to herself, before hearing a difference voice speak up.

"What's strange, Senorita?" Lisa figured the phrasing of it was none other than Veronica. "Oh! Hey...Veronica.." Giving off a forced cheerful voice, trying to downplay how she was still in shock from last night's dream. This was something Veronica caught onto rather quickly, noting how Lisa looked mentally drained and tired.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Veronica speaks with concern. Lisa responds tired but in a friendly manner the best she can. "Oh, nothing...just a really strange dream...the thing is though, it was the same person that I dreamed off..." Lisa let out a soft chuckle, as if it was nothing but a strange coincidence. A much more grim faced appeared on Veronica's face, as if pained she could not mention the truth of the matter to Lisa. To Veronica, it felt wrong, but to tell her would put her life in danger.

Lisa turns back to face Veronica, noting the confused expression on her face. "What's wrong? Seems you got something on your mind Veronica."

Veronica widen her eyes slightly in return. _Shit, she seems to know something is up! Let's play it off..tired, yeah.._ "Oh no, not at all! Just had a hard time sleeping last night, ya know?" Forcing a smile, she looked up at Lisa.

"I get ya, Veronica. Well, gonna get ready for the day." Lisa says, with Veronica nodding in response as they broke off from each other. Lisa began her morning routine, standing in the shower as the hot water ran down her body. The dream from last night however still bothered her. The sense of realism and the words the man said still bothered her. But she needed to get her head in the game and focus on school.

Morning

Some time after her shower, Lisa collected her books. Gathering her cell phone and other belongings, she headed out to class in brisk stride. Outside was a rather light breeze permeating the air, with the cool spring wind brushing against her skin. The distance between New Hall and her first class in Jameson, the liberal arts building. The class being on the topic of political relations with America and the Pacific Asian region. Once entering the building, Lisa was greeted with a crowd of people flooding to their classrooms. Grabbing the sheet from her pocket, she looked at the room numbers to find the correct class she needed to be in.

Quickly looking...room 306: Political Theory and Philosophy, saw she was in the correct room as she looked at her books. Aristotle, Machiavelli, Marx, Hobbes and Locke. She had heard of these authors and men before, but had never examined these philosophers in great detail. As she entered the classroom, she was greeted with a mass of people sitting in the desks. Unfamiliar people, though she takes her first open seat that was one desk away each from other students. Though as more people piled in, along with the teacher, there was an black male who approached the seat next to her left.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" He spoke, which prompt her to look up. He was an average looking male in his early 20's, buzzcut and wearing some casual if more-on-the-posh-side clothing.

"Hmm...no, I do not mind." Lisa spoke listlessly, before moving her stuff away from him to give him space in his seat. Lisa then looked at him as he sits down. However, she kept to herself for now. If she needed to work with him, then she did not mind needing to meet him. But since this was a college setting, the only way she made close friends is if she made an effort. And with the focus on her studies, such time was hard to find until the need to work with people or were nearby her dorm arose.

After everyone had flooded into the room and took their seats in the classroom, a five foot four older Japanese woman. Carrying a couple of books, she places them onto the desk as she logs on the classroom computer and puts the flash drive in. Prompting the slide lecture onto the board. Due course for it being in powerpoint format, as the usual for most college level lecture in this day and age. Having no access to the internet before hand, she sees that the woman's name was Saki Kodayotsu.

"Good morning students. I am Professor Saki Kodayotsu, and welcome to Political Theory and Philosophy." She spoke with enthusiasm, showing that she had a great interest in the topic at hand. Though her voice was slightly accented, her English seemed very natural. After going through the necessary information on the syllabus- Academic Honesty, Professor Contact Information and other things needed for the class.

"Now, I would like to introduce yourselves now with your name and your major." Since Lisa was in the first row, she would view it to get it out of the way fairly quickly. Two pass by, not paying much attention until she came up to the man sitting next to her left.

He spoke up then. "Andre Horton. And my major is Political Science, with a focus on civic development."

Lisa almost saw it as run of the mill for the type of person taking a political science class. Though she was curious as to why someone who was focusing on civic development would take a class on some philosophers. 'Maybe could be to expand his horizons? Other thing is that it is filling in an credit course.' She thought to herself.

Lisa then looked up at the Professor. "Lisa Brebertie. I am double majoring in History and Political Science." Though a tall order for most, she wanted to learn to help those around her and help to learn from the mistakes in the past. Or at least, felt like that it was the calling that was for her. After her, the rest of the class went on before going down the line.

The rest of the class went on as there was an overview with the assigned materials and the philosophers in question. However, near the end of the class, the professor gather the attention of the students to bring up the assignment.

"Thought you have no major readings for the next few days, I want you to do some research for the next class period. It is nothing too in-depth, but I want you to be informed." Changing the slide to the end, a picture of a regal and wealthy Japanese woman propped up. With red hair covering part of her face to the left, Lisa felt a sense of similarity, as if she knew who this was my reputation.

"Now, does anyone know who this is?" Before she could raise her hand, there was another student that Professor Kodayotsu called upon. "If I remember correctly, this is Mitsuru Kirijo. One of the few female CEOs and Billionaires in the world. Though if I remember correctly, her family history is something of a negative note."

Professor Kodayotsu then spoke with approval then. "Very good. Some only know her outside of Japan. Though from different points of view, she can be viewed as either an evil person or someone who is trying to do go. Now, the assignment is to research on Miss Kirijo. Though no paper is necessary to turn in, I expect to have a good discussion." She look at the time before she excused everyone. "Well, have a good day everyone. Remember the assignment for next class!" Gathering her materials, she then grabbed her bag and headed out of the room.

Afternoon

After her other class had finished for the day, Lisa then began to head to one of the cafeterias to grab lunch. This one was in Gabel, which was rumored to have much better food than Patterson despite being somewhat of an walk. Not that she minded of course, since Lisa tended to be more active and eager to explore places. And with being at a new school, she would need to learn how to navigate the grounds of the college. The square miles of the school was quite sizable for a modestly-sized school with it being 5.1 square miles in total.

Heading inside Gabel, she was greeted with the foyer with a well-decorated and lavish interior decorating. Examining the décor for some time, she saw the sign for the directions towards the cafeteria. Walking towards it, she kept a grip on the strap of her backpack as she continued to walk. Eyeing casually at some of the posts at the wall: Some things being for events occurring on campus and other events out of the grounds. None of this was too much interest as of yet, mostly with her thinking about her own well-being and school work. The fact that the dream kept creeping in the front of her mind also continued to bother her.

 _How could it feel so real...like I was there?..._ Lisa thought to herself, trying to make sense of it. She shook her head and push the thought towards the wayside as she went to get lunch. It was in the middle part of the afternoon- 3:17 PM exactly. Her stomach growled gently, having not eating since this morning and had worked up quite an appetite now. Approaching the register to give her card to gain access to the buffet-style cafeteria. She paid little mind, still taking in what she dream of last night.

As Lisa eyed the food, most of it seems basic and bland. Then again, it as college food so not much was expected in form of quality to begin with. "Well, let's get this..." Getting an order of some rice and vegetables, she got a simple thing of baked chicken. Not in the mood for fried food, she went for something more home-made in comparison. Taking a seat by herself after getting her utensils, Lisa began to dig into her meal...as she expected, it was of rather low quality and bland tasting, even for being 'the best' on campus. However, it was food as she had to get used to it.

Taking out her laptop after finishing her meal, she began to do her research for the assignment given to her. Keeping focus on the topic at hand for some time, she hears a voice out of the corner of her ear.

"Hey, Lisa!"

This did break concentration, having a hint of frustration before turning to a smile. She was the origin of the voice was Veronica. "Ah, hey Veronica." Lisa spoke softly.

Veronica took a seat to her right, the table unoccupied save to the blonde-haired girl. "Sorry if I'd disturbed ya, Senorita. How is school going for you today?"

"Good. Thanks for asking." Lisa replied with a smile. Something with the warmth of Veronica smile could not help but make Bribertie smile as well.

"Getting used to your classes Lisa?"

"Yeah, it is not too bad. Got one assignment but that is it really."

Veronica nodded. "Good so far I tell ya...though it is the first day and I am saddled with math work." He gave a quick look of disgust before getting back to the conversation. "Anyways, Alicia wants you back at the dorm around 8 PM. She wants to have a floor meeting for us, just to discuss some general guidelines and community rules." Though this hid the true intention of the meeting was, Lisa was not aware. And Veronica was given only a glimpse into Alicia mind.

Lisa let out a listless chuckle. "Hm, It seems Alicia is a bit of a busy body...alright, I'll try to make it back to the door before sunset. I need to get a few small things at the store." She states, before the two talk about other various items of interest before leaving. There, Lisa head into town to gather some small groceries to stock up in her room.

Late Afternoon

Veronica approached Alicia's room, having been called there to do something for her. Alica had her suspicions on Lisa's previously mentioned dream that did not settle right for her. _If Lisa was visited by the Red Emperor...she is...no, I will not let him take her back to them. This I swear..._

Alicia tried to focus herself on the present, planning out how to approach this. She knew that anyone visited by 'them' would be kidnapped...or worse. And she wanted to make sure Lisa was out of their hands. All situations and possibilities accounted for: This is how she was taught from her father and back in her service in the SAS. And she was not one to not go in without a plan.

A knock on her door turned her focus towards it, putting her thinks to the side. She had a general idea. All pinned on Veronica. "The door is unlocked. Come in." Alicia yelled to the other side before it opened. Veronica stepped forth as she entered the young British woman's well decorated and elegant room.

"You needed to see me Alicia?" Veronica spoke with a more casual approach. Though not as professional to her, Alicia had an unwritten exception for her to be causal around Veronica.

Alica nodded then. "Yes. I need you to get ready and operation this evening. As much as I cannot control what Lisa goes, she is out this evening. And from what I heard from her and messages from the council, it troubles me. Once the sun sets and it is nearly dark out, head out and keep an eye on her. I have a feeling they are going to strike tonight, considering the partner we have been observing...once nightfall comes, at its early hours, seems to be that people then begin to go missing." She states, before walking towards her desk.

"You think...Lisa has...the power?" Veronica says, looking at her perplexed that the woman she just met was potentially capable of something she was not aware of.

"I am sure of it. Otherwise the Council would not be trying to find her the way they are now. And the aura she gives off is quite strong...could you not feel it?"

Veronica thinks back to a couple days ago. Though she did not think on it at first, she felt a strong energy or force surrounding her. As if something potentially strong it could grow. "No, I did not at first...now that you mention it..."

Alicia nods to her. "Go get ready...I know I have my suspicions. Let's just home I am wrong..." There was no way she could be wrong about Lisa. But she needed to put up a strong front for her team. _A leader must always put up a good front. Even if they are feeling their most dire..._

Veronica then left Alicia's room to head back to her own. She locked the door after opening it, heading towards the closet. Opening the private closet, there was a rather hefty sledgehammer with a red-print bandanna and harness. Grasping at the handle, Veronica then grabbed the harness to hook the sledgehammer on. This was made not only to conserve her stamina, but also move freely if she needed to. Wrapping the bandanna around her nose and face to cover it, Veronica then looked into the mirror that was attached to the door. Besides the eyes, she hid herself. To hide in the shadows and not to bring attention to herself. It was the only way she and the others had survived this long.

Veronica then pulled out a small necklace from under her shirt. A small, silver cross rosary with a red gem in the middle. It was a gift from her since deceased mother that she was to receive on her 15th birthday. It meant something significant to Veronica, as it was her connection to her own mother.

Taking the rosary to her lips, Veronica kissed it gently from under the bandanna. _"Protect me momma and God. Help me Virgin of Guadalupe..."_ Veronica spoke in her native language of Spanish. Sliding it back into her shirt, Veronica then hoisted the sledgehammer onto her back. She then awaited for the sunset to come.

After a few hours, the night had came. After she went to get some final things of minor note for her dorm room at the supermarket, she began to make her way back. The cool gentle air of spring hitting against her as the night was painted with the bright moonlight. One look would have been a breath-taking sight, but she focused more on heading back home. Since she had no car, the walk back was relatively a trek of great distance. However, she felt almost an rather oppressive and uneasy force watching her. Prompting her to turn around and see where it was coming from, her sight was filled with the same emptiness of the streets at night.

Let alone, she felt another presence watching over her. As if someone was following her every moves. Lisa began to feel a sense of uneasiness as she moved closer towards the street lights. Though she was one to handle herself, she did not want to take any chances she could not see the punk's face if he got too wise- or at least was her reasoning.

Still, she was unable to shake the feeling from herself. It mostly felt from behind her, ready to take her from surprise. After a minute passed, she quickly turned around to see nothing in her sight. Visibly, she was becoming annoyed and upset, gripping her bag of groceries more firmly. Only a few steps in continuing her walk back to the dorm did she encounter some dirty but stumbling homeless man. _'Strange...he was not here before..'_ She thought to herself, keep cautious but wanting to help the man. The man staggered, as if he was in a drunken state. _'Better be careful...he is most likely shit-faced and might not have his head screwed on right...'_ After thinking the very thought, the homeless man stumbled and hit his head into the light pole.

"Shit.." She runs over to him, seeing if he is alright. "Hey, you alright?!" Lisa yells out before she hears another voice close to her.

"Stay away from him!" The voice was feminine in nature, but Lisa recognized a familiar voice. Turning her head, she saw a younger woman of Hispanic descent sporting a SPAS-12 shotgun in her hands with a hefty sledgehammer in her hands. Her face was cover with a red bandanna with a logo of a wolf. Lisa became quite confused as she saw the other woman point the gun at him.

"Hey, what is the big idea?!" Lisa stood in front of the man, shielding him against the woman who had trained her gun on him.

"That thing isn't human, Lisa!" Once she said her name, it began to click who it was as Lisa's eyes widen. Why was the girl she just met- who was good-natured and innocent- would be packing a rather impressive tool and piece of military hardware.

"V-Veronica?!" As she spoke that out, she began to hear an disgusting and near inhuman gurgling sound.

"Ahhh...Arrrghhhh!" The man screamed out as if in pain, making Lisa turn around in suspicion and fear. Once her eyes laid upon him again, she began to see a black, tar-like substance substance poured from his orifices, with the man gargling and gasping for breath. Such a sight was unnerving to her, making her eyes widen in fear and shock of what she was seeing.

"Th-this...this can't be real, right? I must be having some fucked up dream!" Seeing the man try to grab at her, Lisa dodged out of the way last minute. Veronica then shoved Lisa away to protect her from the man. Veronica kept the shotgun pointed at the man as she hesitated. In Lisa's sight, she began to see the night sky form into something of macabre dark blue sky with an oppressive feeling from the moon that laid overhead. The clouds lining the sky like leering, peering eyes watching over all like a deity judging those not worthy of salvation.

Gathering her sense again, she saw the homeless man turn into a gelatinous black blob, further transforming into a piled mass with a mouth and a gaping mouth that could swallow a man whole. Lisa stood nearly motionless, frozen at the sight she witness- the moment of which later she heard a click of Veronica's SPAS-12.

 _Bang!_

As the pellets hit against the fleshly and gelatinous form, it only stunned the monster temporarily. Putting the SPAS-12 on her back, she unsheathe her sledgehammer as Veronica went forwards to face the monster. The monster began to get back to the it senses, with her running up as she swung the hammer down and smashed it against the eldritch beast. Lisa looked on in awe and terror, hearing the gurgling and bubbling as the beast dissipated.

As soon as the monster was slain with Veronica's sledgehammer, she saw two more approach near them. Seeming to be similar to what she had then, Veronica lowered her guard but prepared herself mentally for what was to come.

Lisa looked at her surprise. "Veronica, what the hell are you doing?!"

Veronica kept her focus, but spoke back. "Stay back Lisa..."

What Lisa saw next was something else extraordinary. A bright, blue-hue surrounded her junior. "Come...Persona! Guadalupe!" With a soft energy enveloping Veronica, a rather humanoid if alien form spontaneously appear, as if it was a nun in colorful but conservative garb that sported a metallic face. On the face was a simple expression of contemplation, as if praying. As the figure broke away her hands, she extends one out as she gives a blast of wind towards the new hostile. As the gust of directed force contacted the two beasts, it seem to swept them aside and made them disappeared. When they were gone, the form then disappeared afterwards.

Veronica gather herself again, as Lisa looked rather preplexed what had occurred but grateful nonetheless for her efforts. "I..." Lisa's mouth was agape, clearly still processing what just had occurred as Lisa turned to face her.

A voice began to reach out for her. As well as Veronica _ **. "Veronica, are you reading me?"**_ The voice sounded like Alicia, which prompted her to be even more curious. "Wait...how are you talking to us, Alicia?" Lisa asked.

" _ **My Persona has capabilities to communicate with other Persona-Users...Veronica, you need to get back to the dorm as soon as possible, after you found out who set up this barrier and get out."**_ Alicia relayed to Veronica. "Read you Alicia...we already ran into a shadow...but Lisa is safe for now."

" _ **Good...I think they might be after her...be discreet. Make sure no one can trace us back to the dorm, but make haste as I said."**_

"Read ya Alicia...we are heading out now." Veronica responds, before Alicia cuts out and goes silent. Veronica then turns to face Lisa. "Well...I guess you have some questions, but I suggest we get moving so more Shadows do not come for us. We need to get back to the dorm."

Lisa nodded. "First...thank you...wait, did you just call it a 'Shadow'?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah...it is what me and the others fight...or at least, one of the things we are up against..." Veronica states as she waves Lisa to follow her. "Let's get out of here...I can explain more on the way."

Lisa followed behind Veronica, head still in a whirl as she was at a loss of words. _This feels so unreal...but this sure as hell was not a dream...That thing she summoned..._

"Hey...you called it...Persona?" As Veronica was about to respond to the question, there was a click of another part of shotgun.

"Freeze!" There seem to be two cops- both of them white males, but one looking younger than the other. Training sight onto the suspiciously dressed Veronica and Lisa, this made the two women put their hands up and behind their heads. The two cops seem to being scared of the environment that they were forced in.

" _Mierda...I think they might have been pulled in accidentally..."_ Veronica says to herself, before speaking up. "You are making a big mistake, officers." Veronica states in a frustrated look, seeming that these men were more focused on trying to arrest them if that were the case.

"Be silent! It looks like you are up to trouble, so I suggest you comply. Now, you are under arrest." The younger officer states before gesturing Veronica and Lisa to kneel down. However, the two women began to notice a pale and blank expression on the older officers face. Alarm bells began to ring in Veronica's head, knowing that there was clearly something wrong with him.

"Your fellow Officer isn't looking too hot Sir...I don't think you should push this further." Veronica wanted to reason with him. Mostly to get out of this situation but wanting to get the young officer alive. Lisa looked on with a slightly fearful look, in shock how ballsy the rather innocent-looking girl was being. "...This world is not like our own...you and your fellow officer more than likely were pulled in here on accident...or...your friend is not who you think he is. I'd start worrying about him...if you help us, and forget us afterwards, we can get you out of here..." It was a long shot...needing to buy some time if it needed to come to blows.

With a clink of the shotgun pump, the younger officer kept his sights trained on Veronica. "ON THE GROUND NOW..HANDS BEHIN-" Hearing something behind him- a gurgling sound as the form of the older officer was beginning to transform into a Shadow- which, prompt Veronica to take Lisa's hand and back off. "S-Sir..." The younger officer's body froze up, not believing what his eyes was seeing. He then felt the soft hand of Veronica pull him to get away.

"He is gone...follow us if you want to get out of this alive!" She exclaimed, trying to get him to follow as Lisa and her began to keep their distance. Once the transformation was complete, the once older police officer now something more twisted. His form now resembled that of a bestial and muscular man, wearing a mask that bore the roman numeral 'IV', brandishing two large board swords.

"NOW, RUN!" Pulling the two, Veronica move to get the police officer and Lisa away from the strike. With the two getting the hint, they begin to pick up pace as the Shadow gives chase to the three. Following straight behind them for a considerable distance, prompting the cop to turn around to see if they lost him.

"Huh?!" The Police officer looked shocked, wondering how they managed to see him disappear a split second after seeing him in the corner of his eyes. Clenching his gun closely as he was on edge. Veronica thought the same, brandishing her shotgun closer as she kept alert. "Wh-what the hell is this place?! What the hell happened to you, Karl?!" He screamed out, panic setting into his voice.

"Keep quiet, you'll attract more of them!" Veronica states, keeping her eyes scanning what was around him. The heavy and panicked breathing of the Cop ruins part of her focus. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Shadow finally jump down and try to strike at them. With a split-second decision, she shoves the two aside to dodge away from the strike of the shadow.

The Cop lowered his weapon then, trying to speak reason to the Shadow that was once his former comrade. "H-Hey...it is, Austin...Karl, if you are still here, let's get these kids to cut loose...I know yo-" Before he could finished his stuttered sentence, the blade of the monster sliced at the unsuspecting officer...a gurgle of blood clogging his throat as his stomach was slashed open. "Ahhghnn...w-why..." Wincing as he grasped onto his final breaths, the beast then shoved the swords deep into his chest. Spitting out blood with his last gasp, his body then went limp. Scared and fazed by the sight of the man dying, Lisa stepped back trying to get space from him.

"Guadalupe, come!" Summoning her Persona, Veronica attempted to use its magic to strike the beast...only to be ineffective as the Shadow only seem to stumble back slightly and growled in annoyance and anger. With the situation becoming more dire, Veronica gave another click of the shotgun's pump.

 _Bam...Bam!...Bam!_

Only managing to damage the beast in the smallest amount, she switches to her sledgehammer to get ready for melee combat.. "You won't get her that easily!" Veronica bellows out with hatred towards the creature. Giving her sledgehammer a swing, she begins to strike at the bestial shadow...only to be shoved aside as if she was a simple ragdoll. "Ooofh!" Yelping as she was thrown against the wall, Veronica reeled from the pain as she went to gather herself again. Looking up, her eyes caught sight of what she did not want to happen...

" _AahhhhhhhhhH!"_

Screaming in pain as the sword pierced all the way through her, Lisa was elevated from the ground as she gripped onto the shotgun the best she can. Raising up with all her might she can mustered, there was a loud shot after it was aimed at the beast's head. The round made a clear hole on the side of the Shadow's head, making it reel back as Lisa then fell on the ground. As Veronica saw this, there was a great welling of grief and rage for what the Shadow had done, even if they just met recently.

"Y-you bastard! You will pay, Puta!"

As Veronica charged at the Shadow, Lisa clenched at her wound. Feeling the warmth of her body ebb out of her, she panted as her sight started to fade. Red blinding her sight as her blood started to run down into her eyes. _D-don't tell me who this is how it ends..._ She did not want to believe that her time was at an end. Only at 24-years old and she believed to had more going for her. _Ahhh...n-no...Veronica..._

" _Do you wish to find the answers, Lisa?"_ There was an echo before her head, as her eyes widen again. Suddenly, she felt a surge of life run up of her spine despite her wounds. In the corner of her eyes she saw a Silver-haired matured woman who looked to be in her 50's. Dressed in what seem to be a female business dress and eyes golden like the sun, she took note of her more so.

 _I-Is she related to Alexandre?..._ With those features, this was the first thing that came to Lisa's mind. "W-who are you?" She was struggling to speak, but managed to get those words out to her.

" _Who I am is not of concern now. You have a great power, but do not know of it yet...but you shall learn."_ The strange mature woman said, looking down at her. _"If you want to find the extent of your power...who you really are, then call to it."_

"What?" Lisa was confused with what the Older woman meant, her head reeled. Struggling to rise from her feet, there was a deeper voice inside her speak.

" _What...do you wish to see how deep this goes? Do you seek vengance, girl?! Do you wish to see those who wronged you brought low?!"_ The seemingly feminine voice spoke harshly to Lisa. Gritting her teeth, Lisa stood up with all her strength. "D-Do it...I will have my answers!" As she proclaimed, the feminine voice spoke again. " _Very well, my Mistress. Soon, your enemies will fear the scorn of a woman punished falsely!"_

Standing up with her back mostly straight, she saw alcoholic bottle with a dark liquid filled inside it in her hand. Attached was a burning cloth, with a label carrying a mask on it. "Wh-what?..." She said to herself...however, some strange reflex made it raise her hand as she began to closer her eyes. " _Do it...begin anew...show them no mercy.."_ The voice said again, before Lisa shut her eyes closed before throwing the bottle at her feet before the liquid ignited blue-tinted fire as the flame began to envelop her.

As Veronica regained her sight, she saw as the standing Lisa immolated herself in some fashion. "L-Lisa?!" Looking on in curiosity and shock as she saw her new friend burn in the blue flame.

" _AAAAHHHHH"_ Lisa screams out in pain, a sharp pain echoing in the air before the flame died down. Lisa stood their in her bare and naked form, the wound of the stab still showing. Otherwise, Lisa's form was fit and toned, seeming to be in-shape. The different thing that stood out is that her hair was much more silver than before with her iris being golden in color. Appearing next to her was a tall, bronze-like feminine figure covered in a toga. Sporting a phrygian cap on her head, the figure floating next to Lisa also carried a sword in her right hand while bearing the American flag upside-down in staff in her left hand..

" _I am thou...and thou art I. All who seek to oppress shall be laid low! I am Columbia, Goddess of freedom and protector of liberty and equality!"_

Lisa grit her teeth, as she stared down at the Shadow as she felt the surge of power flow through her. Feeling the form at her command, Lisa reaches her hand before balling it into a fist. "Columbia, strike him down!"

" _As you wish!"_

Throwing what seem to be a flame spell at the Shadow, making it reel back as it took the brunt of the hit. There, Lisa commanded Columbia to strike again as the Shadow continued to reel. Soon enough, Lisa stood there with a proud smirk, her now golden eyes staring it down as the Shadow gathered itself and charged at Lisa. "Columbia, strike!" Commanding her Persona again, Columbia obeyed with pushing her weight into the Shadow. The blade it held sunk into the chest of the Shadow, making it reel in pain with a howling cry. Twisting the blade then, the wound that the Shadow received pushed it to the edge. Melting away in its final death knell, Columbia began to return back into Lisa in a flicker and dissipation of blue light.

Afterwards, Lisa's hair returned to her blonde color and her eyes back to her normal greenish-blue. Feeling the strength of her body leave her after such an event, she collapsed onto the ground. Naked form laying there, Veronica ran over to the fainted Lisa. "Lisa!" Not believing what she just saw but seeing that she needed medical attention, she quickly tried to cover her up in case the scenery changed back to normal and no one could see her naked form.

Reaching her consciousness out to Alicia, she spoke. "Alicia, get here now! Lisa is wounded and bleeding out...you are not gonna believe what she just did!" Veronica says as she holds Lisa close, covering her up with her own body the best she can.

" _What do you mean?...Do you mean..."_ Alicia retorts, curious what she meant by it. Even though she could not peer through the Barrier completely, but knew she felt the presence of a large Shadow appear and another Persona that was not Veronica's was summoned. Proverbially adding two-and-two, she knew who it was who did so.

" _Stay put Veronica.. I am sending Stefan to gather Lisa and yourself! Make sure that Lisa is kept safe."_

"Hurry...she is bleeding out from her wound." She said in a worried state, awaiting them to retrieve them. As Stefan arrive, wearing a flak jacket under his camo sweater. Seeing Lisa in her naked state, he put it over her to make sure no one saw Lisa like this. The night had finished with getting Lisa into a hospital to tend to her wounds. She had been unconscious, teetering on the edge of death. However, she was healing her wounds faster than what was expected. Teetering in a catatonic state, she began to see visions and dreams of the same woman who called to her. Not knowing who it was, she felt a sense of need to solve the mystery...


	4. Chapter 4: 'In Tyranny, We Hunt'

Chapter 4:

A blue-tinted light hitting against her eyes, Lisa began to awaken. However, she felt in a haze as before. Knowing the blue-hue, Lisa knew where she was at this very moment- a point made more clear as she saw the long-nosed Igor and the aristocratic Alexandre sitting across from her in the velvet room. Lisa however able able to discern that Igor seemed more transparent than the first time she met him. "A-Am I dead?" She asks the two men in front of her.

"No, but you are heavily wounded in the real world Lisa." Alexandre states as he leans forwards. Alexandre's face seem to carry the burden of worry that Lisa took notice of. This of course made the woman promptly approach the situation. "You had awoken to the power of Persona: The ability to summon forth a facet of your personality in time of need."

Though it was a lot of new information flooding inside her cranium, Lisa was able to grasp the understanding of what she need to know. "So that thing I summoned after I got stabbed...Columbia...she is a part of me..." She says to herself. Though it seemed weird at first, it did seem like she was able to control her. However, Lisa turned her head to the transparent form of Igor. Although knowing the strange and long-nosed man from the day before, she began to tell something was very off.

"What happened to Igor?" Lisa asks, as her head turns towards the long-nosed transparent man. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the sky outside turn into a gentle blue fog that illuminated the evening sky. Close to the window was part of the bridge they were on with a crystalline-like river below them in view.

Alexandre then responded to the question she posed. "I am unsure...however, this is not my master...but an echo of him."

"Echo?" Lisa repeated back, unsure what he meant by it.

"To make better sense of it...this is not my master. He has been taken by some force and locked away." Alexandre says to her, showing a great amount of concern on his face. "Though this has taken place, we will still provide our services to help you in your remembrance."

The transparent Igor smiles as he seems to pass along what seemed to be a plastic train pass card. On it was a symbol of a 'V' surrounded by a circle. The lettering was black with the card being a light blue. "Hm?" Lisa mumbles out loud as she takes the card offered to her by the eccentric long-nosed man.

"This is the Velvet Key. Use it to visit us at your own accord as we help guide you with your power and your Remembrance." Alexandre says as he sits back. Lisa took some time to think what he meant by it...she did take note that the memory of her life did seem a bit off.

"So...it has to do with something about that tarot reading you gave me when I first met you two?" She got to the point, remembering the events in near vivid detail. The more she thought on the past since the tarot reading, she feels something is not there...as if it did happen, but the people seemed in an non-existent blur that only highlighted what seemed to be outlines of people.

The two nod, prompting the more aristocratic man to speak up again. "You are on the right train of thought. However, this is all of what I can give you for the time being." Lisa felt the train come to a stop as Alexander went to escort her. Walking towards the doors that indicated where to board and depart the train car, she was greeted by a light-blue aura emanating in it. In other situations, Lisa would have questioned if what she was experiencing was even real or in a dream-like state. Though she told herself that questioning it would be pointless and circular so she ceased with it. Giving Alexandre a quick nod, she step through the door to leave the Velvet Room. Her senses began to floor from the readjustment of going from this world back to the real world, sight being filled with white light as she feels weightless for a short time. Soon, she feels a sting in the region where she was stabbed...

-  
Wednesday, March 9th, 2016  
Lisa opened her eyes, her own sight greeted by a gray ceiling. The scent of the air was strong with a sterile air as it flared in her nose. Everything still came as a blur at first, trying to put her sight into focus again as she came back to what seemed to be the real world. Lisa took note that she was in a patient gown with little covering the rest of her body. "Hmmmngg..." She groans out, deciding to sit up to gather her bearings. The gesture then greeted with a slight but sharp pain to her abdomen, making her wince slightly.

"Feisty one, eh?" The female British accent was familiar, prompting Lisa to turn her head with some haste. To her non-surprise, it was Alicia- The surprise however laid in why she was in a hospital bed and as to why Alicia was visiting her.

"I don't go down easily." Lisa playfully scoffed, a slight smirk crept up on her face as she saw her new floor member looking after her. This of course was to save some face from what she went through. "...though I think I should not be alive because of that...or up and going."

Alicia looked at her with a worried expression. "Do not say that, alright? You would do well to be grateful of this chance." She states bluntly in a very forward manner. Alicia reels back to the realization of that, frowning slightly. "My apologies...but when I heard about what happened, I had feared the worst."

Lisa took a deeper note of her expression. Something seemed a bit off with Alicia in her response, as if the woman had taken deep offense to Lisa's self-jest of the current situation. "Yeah, alright..." Lisa seemed convinced at the moment but she decided to drop the current debacle at the moment. "How long was I out?" Lisa changed the topic, trying to stay on good terms the best she could manage.

"Nearly a day and a half." Alicia states in a straightforward manner. However, it belied something more than what her words meant on the surface. "Stranger is the fact that you seem to be recovering at a rather quick pace. While I do not mean it in a bad way...it does not seem possible at all."

Lisa looked at her more sternly, wondering what she mentioned that. Seeing her expression raised some doubts, as if Alicia was hiding something from her. "What do you mean?"

Alicia responds back. "To be frank, the stab wound was not from a terrestrial weapon. It was...macabre in nature. And the fact that you were able to not only recover in a day is quite a remarkable feat." Alicia moved a bit closer. "So much that you are being released from the hospital today."

It did not make much sense to Lisa. The feeling of being stabbed through her stomach all the way through still lingered to an extent. The sting continued as she sat up but otherwise Lisa felt like she was going to live. "Well...at least I can get out of here then. Won't have to miss too much school, eh?" She joked lightly, calming the situation down the best she can muster. "Couples of hours until I am out?" Lisa asked, switching back to a sense of seriousness.

Alicia responds with a nod, led then by her own words to confirm it."Approximately." While it was a simple phrase, it conveyed enough information that Lisa needed to know. "I will be waiting out in the lobby until then. I will take you back in my car." She also stated before walking out towards the door. Alicia paused herself before opening the door. "I am glad you are alive and well though." A soft smile formed on her lips before leaving her room.

"Well, time for me to get going..." Lisa said to herself, motivation to push herself forward to the task at hand.

_

Late Afternoon

After checking out of the Hospital, Lisa followed the British lady to her vehicle. Alicia reached into her jeans pocket to fish out her keys to unlock her Prius and get it started. "Hmm...bloody damn keys..." Alicia said to herself, frustrated with her keychain catching to her pants. Soon enough it is able to come free after fiddling around with it. "Ah, there we are."

Pointing the keychain, she presses on the the small remote in her hand. Unlocking on vehicle and turning it on with a touch of a button, she waives Lisa over to get in. Once they had entered the car, she sensed the smell of what seemed to be a new car. A smell that Alicia took in with a sense of joy.

Lisa could not help but smirk. "Seem like you love fancy cars." Lisa chided and tease, taking in her seat in the passenger side of the car. There, Lisa let out a sigh as she takes the seat and puts on her seat-belt.

"Feeling well Lisa?" Alicia asked, pushing the keys into the ignition as her hand turned the ignition over. The Porsche's engine gave a gentle roar, giving it a cry to come alive as Alicia shifted gears. The car then drives away at Alicia's command and motion of her hands.

"Well, considering that I was stabbed and all...yeah.." Lisa then felt her stomach growl, giving an audible whine. A chuckle leaving Alicia's lips as she heard the cries from Lisa's stomach.

"Your stomach seems to disagree with you it seems." Alicia playfully teased, keeping her eyes on the road. Of course the young British lady was able to flash a smile at Lisa. "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

Lisa had some cash to spare, so taking her up on the offer was not going to be detrimental to her finances. "Since you are offering, I might as well take you up on that." Lisa replied with her answer, laying back in her car a bit as she sighed.

Alicia turned on the radio, putting the volume on a low setting as background noise. "Just so you know, we are having a floor meeting tonight at 10 PM to discuss the events pertaining to two days ago. I require you to be there."

Not that Lisa had anywhere else to go, but the approach by Alicia seemed a bit forceful. Though Lisa was too tired not to argue with it, as she wanted to know what was going on as well. "Gotcha." Focused more on getting her bearings, the looks out the window as the radio continues to go on.

"There are more reports of missing persons cases inside Mount Ascent and the surrounding counties. Mayor DeMagan has released an official statement saying that all people remain indoors past 11 PM to 5 AM the next morning."

The channel changes as Alicia switches the dial.

Soon the voice of what seems to be an angry man was present. "The Progressive Elite have finally come to take away the rights of our patriots! These people are inhuman beasts!"

Lisa cringed, seeing that Alicia had essentially done the same thing as the British peer of hers changed the station again at the next possible convenience.

The next station was of the same vein, if done by a more calm if snobbish and pretentious man. "...The thing that the Conservative-"Liberal" fail to notice is that the people are finally becoming distrustful of their lack of care for the American people. Obviously that they are not responding fast enough to their 'compassion' that these assholes push with their religion and cannot act fast enough!"

A sigh of disgust leaves Alicia's lips, her fingers turning the dial to switch the radio off for the time being after a good minute of things of a similar nature continued on. Its audacious and nearly annoying droning seemed to only frustrate the British lady.

"Sorry about that Lisa...there is only so much I put up with such rubbish on the airwaves." Alicia played it off with a light chuckle to put her at ease.

"Don't blame ya. Currently have no love for most political parties and pundits as well." Lisa muses to her. Although it is meant to take her mind off other things, mostly considering the events of two nights ago.

Pulling up to what seemed to be a Culder's, Lisa begins to look at the menu. While breakfast was not being served at the moment, she had to look at the lunch menu.

Burger...wrap...damn, all these look good at this point.

Lisa thinks to herself, dawlding over what to eat for lunch. The cashier speaking at the other end to start receiving the order.

"I'll have the single Butter burger, unsweetened tea." Alicia states, having her order ready first. She then turns to Lisa. "What do you want dear?"

"I'll have the chicken wrap meal. Root Beer."

Once they had paid for their meal and receiving it in earnest, Alicia drove to a lightly used parking lot to go and eat their meal. Once they had parked, Lisa handed Alicia her order and took her own as she began to eat. Once the taste of food touched her lips, Lisa ate at a brisk but steady pace. Lisa stops after chewing to speak then. "Mmm...thank you. Sorry I did not say it before."

Alicia picked up her napkin to wipe her face clean"Apology accepted. Now eat, you have not eaten real food since two days ago."

Some time passed once the two got into the meal before Alicia interrupted her.

"Ah, so I do not forget dear. There will be a mandatory meeting tonight at 10 PM tonight. Sorry to put it on you after you just got out of the hospital but it is of the greatest importance."

Knowing that it was about the events of two nights ago, Lisa quickly brushed aside the annoyance she had with the issue as she was yearning for answers.

"Not a problem Alicia. Kind of guessing what it is about.." Lisa says off-handedly, which did catch the British lady off guard slightly. The rest of the conversation was differentiating topics as they ate. An hour passed before the two of them returned to the campus.

_  
Back at Decant College

Checking the syllabus as she headed to the main quad, Lisa looked up Professor Kodayotsu's office hours. Though mostly wandering to clear her head, she did want to see if the Professor was available.

Office hours:  
Professor Yumi Kodayotsu  
11 AM to 1 PM, 3-5 PM on Wednesdays  
601 Kysacki

"Good, I still have some time to meet her then." Lisa says to herself before heading off to the Kysacki building. The structure itself was rather rectangular, almost having the shape of a cereal box with brick color design. Once entering the structure itself, the stale air and heat permeated the narrow halls, noting that the central air was non-existent with the building. Making her way up to the floor Professor Kodayotsu was location, Lisa began to feel herself break into a slight sweat. "Ahh, god damn." She said to herself.

Heading up, she waves the hand to fan her head to cool herself off. Once the elevator reaches the sixth floor, Lisa then examines the hallway after stepping out. Not ten seconds after she sees it and the door open, she knock to see if she is allowed in.

Professor Kodayotsu promptly then turned around, surprised to see Lisa at the door. "Ah, Miss Brebertie! I thought you were in the hospital."

Lisa then spoke up. "I was, but I got released today."

"Well that was quick...but I am glad you have made a speedy recovery. Now, what business do you have today?"

"I wanted to see if I could still get some credit for the assignment. Did finish it but I never had the chance to talk about it."

Kodayotsu eyes her intently. She seemed like a rather strict woman, favoring order and structure. However she could tell that Lisa wanted to succeed. "Well...it was an in-class discussion, but given the circumstances I think we can do something." She paused to turn her seat towards her. "Now, what do you know of Mitsuru Kirijo...and your opinions of course."

Knowing that she wanted something short and concise, Lisa cleared her throat. "Well, for the layman's version...she is the inheritor of the Kirijo Group, a family owned corporation that has development and stock share in most everything in society. Especially known for developing new cell phones." Lisa took a breath. "However, it does seem that the Group has a bit of a dark history before Mitsuru took over. And has been doing her best to 'clean the brand name' so to speak."

She knew that this was not the answer that the Professor was looking for. But it was laying the foundation. "As for personal opinions in a political theory lense...she is not a bad person, as highlighted by her various philanthropic actions in third-world countries. But her family history does highlight the danger of having too much 'soft' power in society. A family history which seems to include rumors of human experimentation. And some crazy conspiracy theorist also say the occult, but that can easily be dismissed". She said. Though the events of last night made her even to consider that notion no matter how silly it was.

Kodayotsu shifted in her seat, looking on at Lisa as she examines her words. "An interesting...if still astute take on such a figure Miss Briebertie. Now, for an examination how our other thinkers might think of her."  
Lisa thought on it for a second before replying back. "If we are talking general ideas...Marx more than likely would've viewed her negatively. Adam Smith- positively but would have taken note on her family history at least. Machiavelli...if we are talking the work of The Prince then more of him not taking control of the situation in a more...forceful manner within her company. Republican Machiavelli might praise her."

Kodayotsu then had a smirk curl on her lips. "You know you did not have to answer that...but it does seem you are a bit a cut above the rest, since I did not assign the readings yet."

"Have read bits and pieces of each of them before." Lisa responds.

"In any manner, I say you have done enough. I'll give you full points for the class discussion." Professor Kodayotsu confirming she was giving credit as make-up due to Lisa being in the hospital. "Is there anything else you need Miss Briebertie?"

"No, that is all. Thank you Professor."

Giving a nod then, Lisa then takes her leave as she heads back to the dorm. The rest of the day until 10 PM is her working on her assignments, brushing up on her Japanese and reading up on her other assignments. Afterwards the rest of the time was passed looking up some instructional videos on the internet.

Late Evening

Coming at the request of Alicia, the blonde-haired Lisa joined the rest of the dormitory building for the meeting. Though this had been late into the evening- 10:00 P.M to be exact. All the information she was given was quite vague, only that it referred to the incident from two nights ago. At any other chance Lisa would have shrug off the events she experienced as a dream and fiction- but knowing what happened to her in person, it was something she wanted to get why she was targeted in such an attack in the first place.

Once entering the main lobby, she saw Veronica and Stefan sitting on the suede-leather couch. It did stick out like a sore thumb but considering that they were the only ones in the building Lisa did not raise any objections. Alicia was standing near another suede-leather decoration, bearing the other side of the glass table where the suede-leather couch was. Lisa then took her seat as she awaited Alicia to begin as Alicia sat down.

A heavy and tense air hung over the group. Or at least Lisa herself only could feel it- the feeling as if all eyes were bearing down on her from Veronica and Stefan. Alicia then spoke up after a long and strained silence.

"I welcome you for coming tonight everyone. No doubt it is a late hour for you all, but there was no other time I could schedule." Alicia's words were a formality than the actual truth. Lisa easily discerned it as she then awaited for Alicia to continue. "Now...our newest member of our floor was attacked no more than two days ago. Under normal circumstances, such an incident is reported to the police and investigated by such venues..." there was another pause. "...however, it seems the two cops that were involved were on television..." Alicia turned towards Lisa's direction. "Bribertie, do you believe what you saw was real?"

Lisa painted a curioused expression on herself, wondering why Alicia had asked such a question. "...I am not sure what you mean..." The events from two days ago seemed so real but also surreal at the same time. Every sensation still burned inside, but it was something no one would ever think was real.

"I know you think it was some disturbing dream...or want to believe it is. Most people would want to think it is, even if they are forced into it. Now tell me, do you believe what you saw was real?" Alicia was a lot more forward with her questioning. Interrogating Lisa as if she had done something wrong, Alicia quickly changes her disposition to seem less hostile. "Sorry if I must pry...but as my duty as Student Council President and Resident Hall Manager, I take this situation with the utmost seriousness." Alicia calmly stating to Lisa, wanting to approach her at a more friendly approach. Although leading on a bit more, Lisa still went along with it. Lisa had came to her senses and went forward with it.

"Very well...yeah, as much a it was an unbelievable experience...it was real. Everything seem to change into some sort eldritch and Alien world..but yet the school was still there. There was also the two cops that picked up on me and Veronica...one of them turned into some black-ooze monster before changing into a tall male figure that was out of some mythology!" The manner of which Lisa had exclaimed showed a sense of disbelieve. There was still a sense of shock on her face. "Then the ...'thing' attacked me and the other cop it was with...after I got stabbed...then...I called something from me...called itself 'Columbia' or so after I threw a molotov cocktail at my feet..think it called itself 'a Persona'...then Columbia killed that thing before I collapsed to the ground." Lisa shook her head in disbelief at the tale herself, noting how even herself found her own tale outlandish. Yet of course she had experienced it herself first hand. However still part of her memory seemed to be lapsing.

Alicia kept a stern face throughout all of this. She knew all of this before hand, ready to divulge everything she had known of the incident to Lisa. "If you think you are crazy for believing such a thing happened to you, then you do not need to be. In fact, what you did experience was real." Lisa looked into Alicia's eyes- a strong sense of disbelief painted inside her eyes. Alicia continued on with the discussion.

"What you had experienced was not a fleet of insanity. In fact, you had touch what was called a 'barrier'- a man-made entrance into another world- one of which is made specifically to target an individual that maybe of...'interest'. This world being quite different than what our one is- one of which the ordinary person cannot see. And if the ordinary citizen population did see it, then it would create a panic within it."

Lisa had listened to the words that Alicia spoke. As much as the explanation had helped, it alone seemed too outlandish that Lisa shook her head in disbelief. There some things began to click in her mind. "So you are saying that I am being targeted? Is that why you switched dorms on me?" Lisa had been slightly confrontational in those words, but she took note that Alicia potentially lied about her circumstances.

"...yes." Alicia did seem hurt by it, but she reassured herself that it was the best outcome. "We did it for your safety, considering that my source I got it from was reliable. And if I was able to save someone from who we fight...then I consider it a small victory." Lisa's disposition changed once she had heard that. While she did not like the deception, it was a strange circumstance that would have been outright denied that explanation.

"I see..." Lisa trailed off near the end, disturbed at the fact someone wanted her dead. Naturally a sense of rage built up inside her from the suggestion of the thought. Lisa then spoke up again as she looks towards of Stacey and Stefan. Lisa then turned her head towards Alicia again."Who would want me dead though?"

"The council of Mount Ascent." Stefan states in a rather plain manner. Although seeming familiar with with this fact, Stefan painted his expression as if it did bother him nonetheless. "It is unknown to the common person, but the Council has a firm grip onto the city itself and the surrounding area...and has something to do with those disappearances. All done with another world that Alicia mentioned- Utopia."

The expression of disbelief on Lisa's was clearly visible now. "This isn't bullshit?" Lisa shook her head, sighing to herself as she tried to process this. While understanding it was not the problem and knowing that another world seemed to exist from experience, she could not believe the notion that a group of city councillors and representatives want her dead.

"No. I wish I could tell you it was." Stefan retorted back. Though it seemed that the thought alone made the man cringe with disgust and anger. Alicia seems to satiate Stefan by looking towards him- a look showing that she agreed with him but now was not the time and place.

"As Stefan has stated, this is very real. Not only that it is a very serious problem within Mount, but the surrounding area. This includes Fairweather and Decant college. And it has to do with the kidnappings you have been hearing about in the papers and radio." Stefan's voice seemed firm and assured, attempting to convince Lisa what was being said was true.

Once she heard about the kidnappings, this gave her further pause. Stefan's implication was enough to connect the dots in her head.

"And...I take it the power that Veronica had was not a figment of my imagination then? And you were able to contact me then Alicia?" Lisa was able to regain her memories much better, recalling that she heard Alicia's voice during the commotion.

"That is correct. She sent me out...in fact the last couple of nights without you knowing." Veronica's expression did seem hurt to an extent, hating the fact she did this from Lisa. All Veronica can do is put her faith in Alicia and hope her judgement.

"So...lied to me?" Lisa had a firm sense of frustration off the tip of her tongue.

"In short, yes. Though if I had told you the reason why, I am afraid you would have not believe me." Alicia attempts to reassure her. Though Lisa had a wish to give her a good verbal lashing, she relented.  
"And knowing you have the power of Persona and seeing what the Council is capable first hand, this makes this even more important to ask you."

Moving the suitcase up from the side of her onto the table, she begins to unclasp the locks. Once opening it all that was inside was a simple patch of the college's mascot- the Wolf- done in a different style. One that was more aggressive imposition, biting a military combat knife ahold in its mouth. Its colors matched the school's color scheme of red and black. It read as it follows:

'Wulvers Dissention and Rebellion Section' Read the first line of tex, located at the top of the patch.

In Tyranny, we hunt' Read the second line of text, located at the bottom of the patch.

"We run a secret...underground organization. One dedicated to the goal of finding out why it would kidnap its own citizens..and then to make them atoned for their crimes under American Law."

Lisa looked on at the patch. The way it was so forward with its intention made her fearful- if not outright intrigued. "So, terrorists?"

Alicia could not help but smirk, waving it off. "One man's terrorist group is another man's freedom fighter." She states. "But to convince you otherwise, I do have some classified documents that my father has been able to gather for being in Mount Ascent's Public Government. Which I can assure you he is not part of this and was one of the first to find out. Although I cannot ascertain what exactly the Council plays in this but I cannot watch as someone abuses their government position to do such a thing."

"And you want me to join, right?" Lisa had knew it lead to this, of course.

"I am merely suggesting that it is the best outcome. While you can forget about the events of tonight and not join the Wulvers, the Council sooner or later will discover that you 'disappearing' will catch their attention. All I wish is to find the truth behind this as well." Alicia paused a moment. "Now...what say you, Lisa Briebertie?"

And after hearing that reason and her own personal experience firsthand, Lisa had a feeling of being compelled by Alicia's words. Along with that, she had to find her own answers as to why she was targeted by the Council and the words that Igor told her about everything in her life not being as it seemed. And if she was going to be continuously hunted, she was better to fight back. Plus the power of this 'Persona' she gained seemed it would be going to waste.

Reaching her hand out, she goes to grab at the patch to accept it. Alicia then speaks up, prompting her to pause.

"Keep in mind, you will be committing a treasonous act against the United States government. Once you have joined us, there is no backing out from this." This served as a reminder and a warning to Lisa.

'...there is no backing out from this.' Lisa contemplated the words for a few seconds, noting that commitment was final and she was branded a traitor. However, Lisa wanted answers: Why was she the target of a kidnapping, why Alicia wanted to protect her and the dreams she was experiencing. While a selfish reasoning, Lisa wanted answers. This made the blonde instinctively reach towards the patch and take it from the case. An intent look in her eyes gazed at Alicia, letting her know that she was in on this despite previous frustrations. The search for her own truth was more important than other things that the others were fighting for.

And with her new power, how could she sit on it without having to use it?

Alicia did not say anything else, closing the suitcase before nodding. All she needed to know is that Lisa had accepted to join. "Very well. Welcome to my Wulvers, Lisa Briebertie." A smile crept on her face, letting Lisa know she would belong to the Wulvers.

"You must be exhausted after all the events that have happened the last few days. I say rest for now...tomorrow you go into Utopia for the first time. Everyone else, dismissed."

After the meeting, Lisa took her leave to head back to her room. The rest of the evening was filled with her evening rituals and then heading to bed. Exhaustion soon overtook her after she had laid on the bed.

Surely, tomorrow was going to hold interesting surprises for her.


	5. Chapter 5: First Movements in Utopia

_Chapter 5:_

Lisa opened her eyes, but felt like as if she was in a dream-like state. Rising up from her bed in some sleepwear, she walks towards the door in a slow and sluggish manner as she gained a sense of balance. Once opening her door, she was not greeted by the semi-welcoming colors of the dorm halls of New Hall but the lingering spectic and sterile stench and sight. The hallway replaced by a white pale titled wall and wooden doors. From all looks of it, she was in some sort of Hospital.

The bare feet pressed against the cold laminated floor, walking from her room and find someone to speak. Each step made her back shiver from the chill feeling, making her even more on edge. The further she walked down, the more at unease she was as Lisa continued on. The desolate and empty halls echoed her footsteps, putting her on edge.

"Take the two kids over to Room 305. We'll have them prepped for the operation."

The voice caught Lisa off guard, but her attention as she hid for now. The room she entered was empty of patients, nurses or any kind of life save for her own. Glaring down the hallway, she caught a glimpse of what where two little children, who seemed to be no more than the age of 7. "Wha-?" She took note of the kids, noting that one was male and the other was female with greyish hair. This petrubed her even more, seeing there was an armed set of guards around them.

" _Operation..."_

Lisa whispered to herself, feeling a chill run down her back. The young boy seemed ready to cry, but the girl seems to hold the young boy's hand as she gave a strong glare at them.

"We will endure, brother..." The young girl says, her body glowing a blue-tinted aura around her body. "You will not touch us, beast." She glares out in a great anger, before the soldier points his gun at them.

"Watch yourself, you brat!" Cocking his gun, he takes aim as a few other soldiers begin to train their sights on them. Before the rest are able to, the four of them begin to stay still with an unnatural stiffness.

"Wahh...what is going on?!" One of yells out, as another sees one of his comrades ooze out a black-like substance from his mouth and eyes.

"...ahhhhHHGG!"

"Idiots! Men, stop Subjects Emperor and Empress before this gets out of hand!" A female scientist yells out before one of the soldiers turns into a pile of black goo.

"God damn it!" The free soldier then runs up to strike at the girl. However, he is slowed by a powerful force keeping him at bay. While striding with all the effort behind him, the soldier then takes a swing at the young girl with the fist connecting to the girl's face. This prompted her to yelp out in pain as she

stumbled and fell to the ground.

Once he was free from the force, the soldier then landed on top of her as he hit her a few more times. Moreso as it continued, the small little girl yelped out in pain as she began to bruise.

"W-What?!" Lisa was in shock of what she was experience, prompting her to run out of the room as she charged out towards him. "Hey, asshole! Pick on someone your goddamn size!" Lisa yelled out, rage pouring out of her as her fist clenched tightly. However, there was no answer as it continued before a few other of the soldiers pulled him back and strained him. The strange thing is that no one was paying attention to her.

Lisa then began to move closer to the girl, seeing if she was alright. However, just as she was able to get a better view of what she was like, there was a solider who picked it up and took her with him. A cold sweat came over Lisa, not knowing to respond more with anger at what she experienced or to a sense of hopelessness that she felt like she was only a spectator. Walking back, she soon tripped upon what seemed to be a stray crutch and crashed the floor. Letting out a grunt, she then looked up to see a familiar woman with silver-hair and yellow eyes in female business dress.

"Ah, it seems I have found you." The woman says, squatting down by Lisa. Lisa was a little offput by how she seemed called. "I must apologize for being quite rude before, but I did not have enough time to properly introduce myself". The business-like woman then extened her hand to help Lisa up. Taking her hand, Lisa then got up asshe brushed herself off.

The business-like woman then spoke up again. "My name is Carolina. And let's say I have an interest in you, Lisa..."

"You know my name?" Lisa thought as she said the words aloud.

"Indeed Lisa." Carolina then began to reach into her pocket, pulling out what to be a necklace. "I wish for you to take this." The necklace was of a strange design, having the same kind of V letter as the Velvet Room pass Lisa received yesterday. Though there was a sword through it with wings on it side.

Lisa curiously looked at it before opening her eyes in awe. "...do you happen to know an 'Alexandre' Carolina?" Lisa asked the woman.

Carolina simply nodded, answering her question. "We are related, but not on very good terms Lisa Briebertie." She put a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "However, I know about your tarot reading...use this necklace in order to help you with your understanding of yourself. I will come by if you need assistance but I do not wish to upset my former master."

Lisa then took the necklace from her, before looking her sternly in the idea. "I will...but tell me, why tell me all this...why I am having this dream and you are able to be here?"

Carolina then pressed her finger against Lisa's lips in order to hush her. "Now it is not the time to ask. All that you do now is take the time to process it, and take this gift I hand to you."

After hearing Carolina's words, Lisa then put the strange necklace around her neck before she felt Carolina pushes her into an abyss as Lisa falls. Everything turns to black as she falls down and the environment shrunken from her sight...

Thursday March 10th, 2016

Early Morning-

Lisa opened her eyes, seeing that it was still dark out. However, the college woman had been forced to be awoken after such a dream, Even now, she felt like it was not a dream despite how surreal the events she saw was. Sitting up, she stretched out and got out of bed. Lisa then stretched her arms up before grabbing her dorm keys and heading to the bathroom.

Heading to the closet sink, the blonde-haired woman splashed a bit of water on her face. Though only a small comfort, as she was still shaken by the dream she just had. "...What is all this? That girl..." Thinking back to the small female child she saw holding great power, she felt a sense that she knew her.

"...I cannot think on that right now...need to have my head on straight..." Lisa says to herself, putting another splash of water on her face before walking back to her room. Sighing to herself, Lisa tried her best not to dwell too hard on the dream she experienced..

"Hey Lisa..." Suddenly the male voice took her out of the line of self-inquiry she was entrapped in. Looking up, she saw that the voice belonged to Stefan.

"Oh, morning Stefan." Lisa gave a soft smile, but hid the startleness she had experienced very poorly. This prompted Stefan to take notice.

"You alright Lisa? Bad dream..."

"More or less...and leave it at that." Clearly hinting that she did not wish to bring it up, Lisa then spoke back. "Sorry, not to sound rude that is...just, don't want to dwell on it that is all."

"Don't worry about it, Lisa." Stefan replied back. "Though if you want to discuss anything you have bothering you, just know Alicia, Veronica and myself are around if you need to vent."

"Noted Stefan." Nodding her head in agreement, she silently bid him farewell as she went back to her room. Laying back down on her bed, she fell back asleep to get a little more rest before the day started in full.

Morning to Lunchtime:

Once starting her routine, she headed out to the DeSable building fo her first class. Being that it was Thursday, Lisa Intermediate Japanese and History of Revolution and Popular Protest. The school day was mostly uneventful, spending her time in the cafeteria during lunch to get some food and accomplish some of her homework.

While distracted by her studies, she then was approached by a familiar dark-skinned figure.

"Hey, Lisa!"

He calls out gently, prompting her to look up. It was Andre Horton, the classmate from Kodayotsu's class. She had not expected him to remember her name...then again, her being attack did create some news about her.

"Oh, heya...Andre, right?" She did not want to seem rude but Lisa had not familiarized herself with his name yet.

"Right on the mark. Mind if I sit with ya?"

"No, not at all." Moving her books aside, she made room for Andre as she turned to face him.

"How are you doing?"

"Well...I guess I can say alright..." Lisa hinted she did not want to bring up the incident, but she did smile at his consider. "Been busy with catch-up and the like. Though it has not been too bad. How about you?"

"I ain't half bad...since I saw you, I wanted to see how you were...but seems you are doing well." Andre let out a soft smirk as he began to reach out for his book. "Hope that the Professor allowed you to make it up? The Mitsuru Kirijo assignment that is".

"I visited her yesterday. She was open to it thankfully. Was strange to do an analysis on someone actually living, but it was an interesting assignment." Not only that, but Lisa thought the woman had been rather attractive and high-class...something she wished she could reach for but more than likely way out of league.

"Well that is good." Andre replied. "Happen to have a class soon? Would like to study up on what we have to read?"

Lisa gave a slight smile. Though she had met the man only a few days ago, she was fine the idea of having a study partner. "Sure. I am up for that Andre".

Getting out the assigned reading, Lisa and Andre took some time discussing the peculiars of author in question. Soon enough, the time passed before Lisa had to go to her next class. History of Revolution and Popular protest had been easy, if something of a drab and slow class that had good points throughout.

Once finishing her classes, Lisa had went to the gym and then back to the dorm for a quick shower and rest before she was to be taken out to the outskirts. However when she came to her room, she saw a note on her door. She took off the folded piece of paper off her door, in which Lisa then unfolded for herself to read:

" _ **Lisa,**_

 _ **Please go to the basement once you have returned. This is concerning our endeavor to Mount Ascent and Utopia. Once you go to the Basement, you will understand. Leave it there until we leave for tonight."**_

 _ **-Alicia**_

Lisa was off-put and curious what she had meant by it, but she had went to the basement as requested before taking her shower. Going down the stairs, there was a door at the bottom. With a sign on the door stating 'Out of Order'. Lisa had a sense that it had been meant to be a diversion, prompting her to reach for the doorknob. With a gentle twist, the door began to open as she began to walk in. Looking inside the basement, Lisa began to examine the dark and dank space. Reaching towards the wall next to the door to look for a switch to turn on the lights. "Damn it..." She had said to herself, taking a few seconds to find the switch. Once finding it, the room was illuminated as she was greeted at the sight of a table in the center of the room.

"How did they get a hand on all this?,,,,"

Glancing at the table, she saw that it was ordained with weapons and various articles of clothing that looks armored. Once getting a good look, Lisa then closed the door behind her. From there, she approached the table to inspect it more intently.

Lisa's eyes widened at the sight of what kind of weaponry had been on display. The clothing in question as well seem to be made of a study and composite fiber as she traced her fingers along with it. Some of the weapons on display that had caught her eye was between a Sawed-off Shotgun based on a Mossberg, M16-A4 Assault rifle with a silencer attachment and SAW. Once reaching out, the weight of the Sawed-off felt like it would be a fit if still feeling a sense of awe and fear from handling the weapon...however, the feeling felt eerily similar. Lisa shook the feeling for the time being, seeing that it would have to do. Her eyes glanced at what seemed to be a broadsword as well, reaching over as she picked it up. Despite the length and size of the blade, it was quite light-weight in her hands. One final thing she examined was the clothing. In the nice arranged stack, she spotted what was making of a biker outfit in various stacks with a helment off to the side.

Lisa had an idea what she wanted to wear...and how to prepare herself for the world she was about to be taken to...

Late Evening, Outskirts of Fairweather and Mount Ascent:

Being taken by Van, Lisa had been requested to cover her face and dress in some manner that concealed her true identity at the request of the other Wulvers. Her choice of clothing was a sturdy pair of jeans, bearing a heavy biker jacket with the patch of the Wulvers on the left shoulder. The color scheme was a heavy black with hues of blue and red along the trims. The shoulders of the jacket was white to complement the color scheme. In her hand, she was holding a black biker helmet with tribal tracings on the side of it.

Examining it for some time, Lisa then slips it on before adjusting to her head. There, she began to pick up the sword she had chosen and the sawn-off shot-gun. How they managed to get the weapons, it was not in her best interest to delve too deeply on it. All that she knew is that it was going to be needed to survive

"Not a bad get up, Senorita". Veronica teased Lisa as she turned at her.

"Funny Veronica." Lisa smirked underneath the helmet. Though Veronica's voice was slightly muffled, Lisa was able to hear her clearly.

"Five minutes everyone". Alica yells out, before sliding up her face cover. Her get-up was a fancy long-coat and pants with a more regal design with gold trimmings. Stefan had the get-up of an US Operator with an urban camo uniform and face mask. There, Lisa then glared at the blade she held and examined it. The blade had a glowing quality to it, despite it being a replica meant to fight what they referred to as 'Shadows'. A tense feeling of fear and anxiety crawled up her spine as they neared their destination, followed with a strong silence hanging above them.

Then the van stopped.

"We're here." Alicia says aloud as she opens her door. The rest of the team then steps out of the back of the van as Lisa then follows them to an abandoned shack. Lisa examined her surroundings, noting that the town had seemed derelict and rundown.

"Where are we?"

"Edge of Mount Ascent. What used to be one of the suburbs in the area before the bioterror attack of 2003." Alicia stated, Veronica grasping her sledgehammer tightly.

"Still gives me the creeps. I can feel the dead in a sense..." Veronica shivered out, having a sense of fear hang above her. Walking towards the shack, Stefan took point and opened the door for them. Once they got into the building, Lisa saw a symbol on the walls of the abandoned shack. The design was that of a mask, bearing the symbol of a corn crop with a sickle and cross behind it- the signia of Mount Ascent.

Veronica approached the symbol on the wall, examining up and down before moving up to it. "Looks all clear Senorita." Turning to Alicia as she says this.

Lisa examined it as well, making sure to look over every detail before taking action. "Is this...how we get into Utopia?" She thought it to be such an outlandish question at first...but noting how she was attacked, this was closer to reality for her. Her question was responded with a nod.

"Those who have the power of Persona can simply touch it to enter. The city used it at first for its excursion into Utopia from what I can gather. Now, it since had long been abandoned...until we have found it again." Alicia states, moving herself in front of it.

"Alright everyone...take places...get ready to breach!" Alicia commanded, Lisa following behind her as her gloved digits began to press on the brick of the wall, a light enveloping her sight as she felt herself leave the sense of reality she knew...

Once touching the symbol, Lisa felt a rush of wind blow in her face as she was teleported beyond the human realm. Her sight complement by a blank space drawn with extraterrestrial colors in a mesh as she was tugged around in Time and Space. Her body slightly tugging, mind throbbing as she saw the rest of the Wulvers in front of her.

Only in a short amount of time, Lisa had reached what seemed to be solid ground and gained what seemed to be a semblance of naturalness to her movements. Lisa stumbled a bit after such an experience, but was slowly gaining her senses back despite a sickly feeling.

"Ugh.." Lisa groaned, before her eyes looked up. There her eyes gazed upon a bright but oppressive sight. Not only was it the outline of Mount Ascent when she gazed upon it from the outskirts, but walls protected the pristine white walls and metallic-looking structures. What had been the McCormick building now had a Television screen of the current Mayor DeMagan, eyes looking on at the inhabitants of the city. In the distance, echoes of loudspeakers relaying some kind of information. The outline had glowed brightly, but in the sky there were planes and drones of an unknown design that flew over the city. Accompanied by that were macabre and deep-piercing eyes in the sky, as if watching the inhabitants of the city. A sense of fear and disgust of the walls built inside her gut.

"Wh-what the hell is this?!" Lisa exclaimed, nearly awestruck at what Mount Ascent had resembled now.

"Utopia." Stefan stated, gripping onto his Sheath tightly.

"Ironically named by Alicia." Veronica said. The words then made Lisa turn to Alicia.

Alicia then spoke up. "An irony I will admit, but one I know why. Despite looking like a City on a Hill, this place is made of great evil. And man-made, to have the people of Mount Ascent to turn a blind eye and love the Mayor and the current council."

"And what is it they are hiding?" Lisa asked.

"..." Alicia simply paused, as if dumbstruck.

"...you do not know?" Lisa became a little more frustrated, only because it made her more confused. Despite it, she can sense she was in a different world from the one she inhabited.

"...No. All I know from the documents I have managed to gather from my father, the council had been calling for the 'removal' and kidnapping of individuals. Those who protested DeMagan with great discontent and..." Alicia trailed off.

"Hm?" Lisa hummed in.

"...those who did seem to have the potential to become a Persona-user."

The thought of that alone churned her gut, mostly out of disgust- and fear that she had almost been kidnapped or killed for that. Though she became curious why.

"..What for?" Lisa retorted.

"..." Alicia stayed silent, not knowing much on the subject itself.

"You do not know that as well?" Lisa said, with a bit more frustration.

"...No. I apologize. All I know it relates to a document I stole from under the councils feet. All it refers to is the 'Leviathan Program'...something that the council seems to have been running for nearly 15 years."

Knowing that Alicia was even at a loss about it, Lisa stopped her line of inquiring since she figured that it would get them nowhere. It was something that she kept in the back of her mind for future reference.

Striding towards the city, Lisa follows behind the rest as they start examining for something in the scorched Earth. "Start looking for a train station. From what preliminary exploration we have done, there is a train station we can take to bypass The Gate- what keeps the citizens of 'Utopia' in and others out."

"Bypass how?" Lisa asked, before Stefan waved them over once finding the train station.

"When we went in the first time to Utopia, we wanted by an abandoned looking train station. Granted it only took Utopia's underground area, but it got us in." Veronica spoke up.

"I assume you have not been passed the underground then?" Lisa retorted.

"Not yet. In fact, it is huge! Got lost a few times...but we did managed to get out. We did notice that the scenery changes everytime we go in." Veronica replies, having a distraugh look on her face. Once they were done speaking on the topic, Lisa followed behind as they went into the train station. While looking rundown, the train stationed there seemed to be a fully operational train. With its metallic container design, the Wulvers began to approach it as Stefan tried to pull the doors wide enough to get it open.

Sporting a great amount of strength to get himself in, he then slides in and locks it into position to let the other three Wulvers step in.

"Arizona, go get the train started." Alicia promptly but politely ordered.

"Aye." Veronica replied, heading up to the engine car to get it started.

"Arizona?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Right, I forgot to mention...when we are in the world of Utopia, we have code names based on states and cities to hide our identities. I go by Albany, Veronica goes by Arizona, and Stefan goes by Tennessee. We were going to figure out a name for you Lisa, but we have not had the chance to. Well, what would you like to be called?"

Lisa thought on it for a second. The one thing that came to mind was Chicago, being that she had memories of the city before the Bioterror attack.

"Chicago."

Alicia gave a surprised look, but nodded with a smile under her bandana. "Chicago does seem to suit you, Brebertie~" Alicia teased gently, but showed she went along with it.

The lights then turned on with a flicker in the train car, the vibrations of the car as the engine car next to it roar to life. Lisa cleared a few seats for the others as Veronica seem to get the train moving. Glancing at the end of the train car, Lisa spotted a glowing blue door standing there.

"Hm?" Lisa walked down towards the door, the glow intensifying as she head down as her hand went to touch it. Once her hand came in contact with it, her vision then turned white as a bright light enveloped her.

Appearing in the familiar setting and seat that inhabited the Velvet Room, she was greeted with the sight of Alexandre and the outline of Igor. Seeing that, she knew she was now in good hands.

"Ah, I see you have found entrance to the Velvet Room on your own." Alexandre says, with Igor nodding in agreement.

"So that is where it led then...I assume I can come here if I find other doors?"

"Correct. While we wish you to solve the mystery of yourself, we are here to facilitate your grow and discovery. Though we cannot do much now, once you discover more of your power we will act as your guide."

"I see. I will keep this in mind, Alexandre."

"Very good. Now, return to your world. You are now needed there..." Alexandre states, as Lisa's visions blurs as she returns to the Wulvers...

" _Hey, Lisa!"_ A familiar feminine voice yells out to get her attention. As Lisa hears her, she then returns her attention to the real world as she meets the gaze of Alicia. "Are you alright? You...suddenly went blank-eyed and stood firm in place."Alicia explained.

"...there was a door here...it brought me to the Velvet Room." Lisa stated, as she pointed towards where the door was.

"Door? What door Chicago?" Stefan asked if he was rather confused by the answer.

"We cannot see a door dear." Alicia confirmed what Stefan was saying. Lisa then backed away as she thought to herself.

" _So only I can see it...and get access to it then. Duly noted."_

"Whatever it may be, we are near the underground station. Be ready to leave." Stefan stated, Lisa nodding in concurrence as she grabbed the sword in the sheath and gun she was planning to use.

"We are ready to dock. Hold on tight." Veronica said from the intercom, prompting the other two to hold onto something as she began to ride into the station.

"You are gonna want to hold on tight." Stefan stated, with Lisa taking his advice. "This thing is decrepit...and Veronica's train-driving skills are 'mediocre' at best."

Few minutes have passed by, a slight darkness enveloping them as the train got into the station. Once it had came to a full-stop, the train shook as it hit the bumper. This did disorient everyone, if only for a few seconds as everyone gathered their bearings.

Veronica then stepped down from the conductors car as she met everyone outside the train. The look of the station had a modern design, being the background of the desolate and abandoned environment that the train-station carried. Some of the Television screens flickered on and off, and those that did turn on only shown white static.

Stefan approached Veronica then, smirking under his mask. "You are getting better Veronica...if only you do not destroy the train more than she has been through."

"Oh shut it, pendejo..." Punching his arm gently as she joined the three. The Wulvers then proceeded to move towards the main platform. Lisa took in the decrepit sight of the station but familiarizing herself to it, knowing that she will be seeing this location quite often.

Alicia then stepped in front of everyone, spreading her arms out as she opened up her consciousness.

" _Theodora, scan."_

As Alica called upon her Persona, a masked and crowned womanly figured in flowing but conservative robes came up and held a globe in her hand. During this time, Alicia was in deep concentration as she had used her persona to examine the area ahead of them.

"Hmm...I can sense MASWAT...but in lower number. If we plan accordingly, we might be able to avoid them."

"MASWAT?" Lisa turned to ask Stefan in a whisper.

"Mount Ascent's special little police force to keep control in Utopia. All that we know is that they have a massive presence down here, but are not officially recognized by the city. Along with that, there is reports that Alicia had read from the city's records that they had shadows infused into a living human...or at least what she could get out of some heavily censored documents." Stefan spoke up, trying to get the main facts of what they have known for the most part. Being that there was still much to learn about this place, Lisa did not wish to push too many more questions at the moment.

With a few seconds passing, Alicia then recalls her Persona before turning to them.

"Well, it seems this is a safe place for now. And since it is the entrance to get into Utopia, we should name it for reference?"

The others thought on it, prompting Lisa to speak up then.

"What about Breach Station?" She asked, Alicia giving her a slight nod in response.

"That should do." Alicia turned then, leading the way as they walked forward to explore the Station the best they could. In the center was a large dark-chrome pillar that had gave off a deep blue hue.

"Hmm...that seems to be interesting." Alicia stated, spying it gently before reaching her hand towards it. Once it had touched it, it seem to glow brighter as Alicia interacted with the pillar. However, it had seemed to do nothing else.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I can feel something beyond the pillar. But other than that, there is not much I can do." Alicia stated, turning back to them. "It might be something we have to keep an eye on. But now it is not our concern." With that said, they made their way to start heading to the surface.

Once they had got the order to move up towards the city streets, the Wulvers had approached the labrynthe structure of the main complex. With the stale and foul smell, it began to aslo fucntion as what seemed to be Utopia's sewer complex. On the way as they moved, Lisa spotted what seemed to be an enemy.

"Do not fully engage Chicago. Try to use stealth to weaken it." Alicia said to her. While it did make her stomach wrench at the thought of taking a life that looked human, she reminded herself of Alicia's words that they were shadows.

Walking up against the wall, the way she had approached attempted to keep herself to the shadows. Every step she got closer to the guard, heart pounding as she took a firm grip of the sword. Raising it, she sighed to herself as it wound up for a strike on the human-like figure and put him down. Pushing out any thought of hestitance for the moment, the blade makes a clear cut into the bullet-proof vest, a black-like substance squirting out of his body as she pulled out then.

Lisa's breathing became heavier, not knowing how to deal with the strange and shocking sight that she was coping with. "This...this is so strange..."

"Hey, you!" A guard yells, breaking Lisa's train of thought as the adrenaline kicked in. "Stop!" Raising his rifle, Lisa had raised her hand towards him as she delved deep into her soul.

" _Columbia, run them down!"_

Once called forth, a jet stream of flame erupted from her persona, engulfing the guard as it tries to fight back. All it lets forth is an inhuman whine as it slumps on the floor. Unbeknownst to her, there was one on her flank ready to take a shot at her. It was fortunate that Stefan was able to spy this as he stepped in front of her.

" _Rurik!"_

With a call into the echoes, a viking-like figure clad in armor and pelts of wolves was called forth. Using its shield, it had blocked the oncoming bullets before Rurik had directed a fork of lightning at the inhuman cop-looking figure slumped to the floor lifelessly.

Checking all their flanks, Stefan began to turn towards Lisa.

"Keep a better lookout. We don't want to lose you at the first go...or ever." He simply stated, as Lisa nodded at him.

"Understood...thanks Tennessee." Lisa replied.

"Don't mention it."

Taking position at the corner to watch their flanks, Stefan trained his M4 down the corridor as Alicia kneeled down and adjusted the comm equipment she wore.

" _Theodora, scan."_

As the words softly left her lips, Theodora had shielded Alicia as her consciousness expanded out towards the surrounding area.

"What do you see, Alba ny?" Veronica asked as she guarded her back.

"I cannot make out much...what I can, it constantly changed in front of me. The place seems to also be crawling with MASWAT and Shadows as well."

" _Muerde..._ " Veronica seemed to be shaking nervously, if ever so slightly. She did not like the news of being surrounded.

"Wait...there is an unknown signature to the north of us. It seems to be the most stable. And the path to it seems to be stable at this time. "

"Let head there then Albany." Stefan said, eagerness strong in his voice.

"Don't be so bloody hasty Tennessee. It seems to be surrounded...but...what?! It seems the shadows there are overrunning the MASWAT squad there!" She exclaims, making Alicia listen intently to what had been going on. For a straight minute, there was sounds of gunshots and the police scanner blurting out update...then silence...both MASWAT and Shadow signatures.

"Hmmm..." Alicia said to herself before putting the comms equipment away.

"Albany? What is our plan then?"

"As dangerous as it sounds, we need to check it out...this is our only lead at this point of time."

"Are you crazy?! Whatever it was, it wiped out a MASWAT squad!" Veronica blurted out.

"Albany's right, Arizona...this is the only lead we have on this place. Though we need to be on our guard." Stefan stated, cocking the rifle as he kept his sight trained down the corridor. "Though I suggest we stay close, and prepare for what the hell ever comes out."

"Indeed Tennessee. Everyone, get your arms and Personas primed and ready. I want no hesitation if something tries to ambush us."

Once every had readied themselves, Stefan had taken main point with Lisa next to him. This was to compensate for Stefan's mid-range capabilities and Lisa's close range. Continuing to move forward, each step was now greeted with bodies of MASWAT officers that had been attacked. Black ooze-like blood had stained the walls as the officers had pained expressions on their lips.

Veronica began to feel uneasy, but kept it under control to the best of her ability. There, the four began to approach a dark chrome-blue pillar that was emanating some sort of energy from it Alicia then began to approach the pillar as she had reached her hand out towards it.

"Everyone, take point." Alicia ordered, as her and Theodora had began to examine it. "Hmm...hmmm?"

"What is it Albany?" Lisa asked as she kept Alicia's back covered.

"If I am sensing this correctly...this belongs to a network. A network of nodes...similar to the pillar we found at the train station when we got here..."

"Are you suggesting that we can use it to travel?" Lisa replied.

"In theory yes...since the pillar activated the same way when we approached the one in the train station..."

As Alicia rambled on, Lisa tuned her out as she began to look up at top of the pillar. At the top of it she spotted a muscular and beastly figure with red skin and what seemed to be dressed in Japanese clothing. Without a thought, she tugged Alicia by the waist to pull her away as the beastly humanoid jumped down and struck where she was.

"Ahh damn it! Ya humans are some fasts gits!" Raising its Dadao at Lisa, Lisa then got up as she helped up Alicia on the ground.

"Shit, that was close." Lisa gritted her teeth as she looked upon the red-skinned demonic figure.

"Hey, don't ignore me you cunt!" It yelled at Lisa as he gazed at her angrily.

Taking offense at his words, Lisa then trained her sawed-off at his direction. "Eat shit! We were just figuring this thing out before you came around. Leave us be, beast."

The demon then grinned at her, letting out a light chuckle as he moved closer to Lisa and Alicia. "Heh, you are a feisty bitch aren't ya? Gonna be good when you go my gullet!"

With a jump at her, Lisa then called upon Columbia as she blocked the strike. The force was enough to push her back a bit, reeling from the shock of her persona being it. "Ahh...damn it!" Lisa grunted out, reeling as she heard Veronica all out her Persona.

" _Help me Guadalupe!"_ Veronica called out as a blast of wind forcefully pushed the demon aside. Alicia then followed in succession as a cool air enveloped around the demon into ice and shattered into sharp pieces.

"Ahh...damn you humans! Now I am going to kick your ass!"

Stefan took a few shots at the beast, which seem to produce no effect other than enraging him. Changing his direction, the Demon then threw himself at Stefan as the male called upon Rurik to protect him.

"Shit, this guy ain't playing!" Stefan somehow says a smirk, reaching out as he punched the demon in a gut. Though it seemed to have no effect. "Wha-?!" Before he could finish, Stefan was swat aside as his body slammed against the wall. "Ahhh...damn it..."

Lisa instinctively called out for Columbia again, sending her Persona to go and attack the Demon who was looking away...thought it had grabbed Columbia by the head, making Lisa reel in discomfort. "Ahh!... _C-Columbia, burn him down!"_ A torrent of fire came from Columbia's hands, scorching the Demon's face as it stumbles back as it grasps at its own face.

Once it had recovered, the Demon then charged at Lisa as he swept aside Columbia as he shoved Lisa into the wall. "Ofmp!" The slam itself disoriented her, putting her flat on her stomach as she tried to stand up.

"Ahh...no..." Before the Demon took the strike, he had gotten distracted from the combined efforts of Veronica and Alicia being directed at her.

As things began to turn desperate, Lisa could hear a voice ring her head.

"This is not the only power you have girl. Delve deep into the soul of yours." The voice sounded familiar, but she had not time to question it.

Feeling herself reach into the depths of her soul, Lisa began to call upon what was there...of course, it was just was not Columbia...

" _Valkyrie, come!"_ With a roar of life, there was an armor-clad female on a steed as she called upon her. A cold but welcoming breeze came over her, directing a blast of Ice and wind being directed at the target once she had called the Persona forth. Making it stumble, Alicia then followed up with a sword strike as she cut him down.

"Nice work Chicago." Stefan spoke up, looking at her curiously. "But...what was that? That sure as hell was not your Persona."

"Not sure...somehow I felt it calling for me...then I just managed to summon it." Lisa replied, even unsure of what she had just done. Alicia had turned to face her after everything was done.

"Be it as it may, it came in handy Chicago. Not sure if there is more to that power but if you can develop it, it will be strong with what we come up against." Alicia said, prompting Lisa to nod at her. "Now, let's see what 'Oni' was protecting it..." Alicia walked back to the pillar, reaching her hand out to examine it. Unlike the last time, the pillar began to glow a blight blue in contrast to its dark-blue structure.

"We need someone to test my theory...Chicago, would you please volunteer?" Alicia said to Lisa, prompting her to move forward and place her hand on it. From there, she felt her body shift in the reality around her.

 **At Breach Station**

Now a few seconds after she had touched the pillar, Lisa then spotted the familiar sight of the station. Even though everything seemed to be in order, she stood alone as she re-familiarize herself with the surroundings. "It does seem to work..."

" _Lisa, can you hear me?"_

Lisa heard Alicia's voice in the same manner from the night of her attack. Taking this to heart, she responded to her. "Loud and clear. It seems that theory of yours worked out for itself."

" _Very well. We might just call it a day then and head back and plan from there."_

"Gotcha. I'll be on guard until you all get back."

" _Very good. And Lisa...you did exceptionally well today."_

 **Back at the outskirts of Decant College**

After the little exchange, the rest of the Wulvers began to head back to Breach Station from the pillar. Heading out of the world of Utopia, it was night as they head back to the dormitory. During this time, Lisa self-examined the power she was able to use and the dreams from last night. They had parked the van in the secret garage, making sure to change out of the clothes they were wearing to not bring any attention to themselves.

Not long before they got into the dormitory, exhaustion overtook Lisa once she had hit the bed. Slowly, she began to enter the state of sleep as the day was coming to a close...


	6. Chapter 6: 'We own you, Boy'

_Chapter 6:_

 **New Hall, Morning  
** _  
_The weekend came around, as everyone from the Wulvers went off and did their own thing until later tonight. Being that the cafeteria opened at a later time, this gave Lisa some time to sleep in and study before heading out to get brunch. Seeing that it was still the first week, it seems that everyone else in the New Hall dormitory. All the major homework she was behind on was caught up, being that it was very little to do for the first week. Couple hours had passed, prompting Lisa to go and shower up before heading out. Walking towards Gabel for lunch, Lisa was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a hoodie to keep herself warm from the gentle breeze of early spring. Underneath she was wearing a shirt depicting the cover of _Money Store,_ being that she was a fan of Death Grips. Heading into the Gabel cafeteria, she then sits herself down after getting a few scrambled eggs, fruit, and toast. Eating, she began to think to herself about school and how the work with the Wulvers was going to interfere with her education. Not only that, she was only in it to see who wanted her dead. Or at least her primary reason, of which she was not too sure if everything Alicia said was true. Slowly, Lisa turned her attention away from the thought as she went to focus on studying. After finishing the food on her plate, Lisa then got up as she had gone to get rid of the plate. There she ran into Andre again as she waived in response to him doing, seeing that he was in a hoodie as well with sweatpants.

"Lisa!" Andre said as she had gotten closer.

"Heya! How are you doing Andre?" Lisa responded, moving out of the way of the trash and turning her attention towards him.

"I'm just fine if just stressed out. School work and home problems."He responded, his voice went low at the last part, seeing that he had tried to get his attention off it. Lisa reproached him, furrowing her brow as she heard that.

"What's wrong? Family?"

"No...well, not exactly what I should say." Andre seemed to have a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Home issues..well, not since some fucker at the top is keen on trying to get my family evicted. Former business crony that seems to be at the top." He sounded frustrated, as if hopeless in the current situation.

Although she did not know him that much, Lisa gave a soft frown as she heard that. The whole tale- if he was telling the truth- made her gut wrench and nearly angry as she heard his story. "I'm..sorry to hear that...you have somewhere you can go?"

"Outside of family in Atlanta...finding a new place is hard. Considering being 'black' takes down property value in a white man's suburb as well.." Andre said with spite in the last part, frustrated with his current predicament.

"Sorry...I should not say it that way. Happens when you live in the projects for so long, most people do not like the idea of you moving out to get something better." Lisa did not know what to exactly say in this situation. In a sense, she had never experienced what he went through but could empathize with him. Giving it a few seconds, then spoke up.

"No, I can understand what you mean Andre. No one in a position of power should be using said power for their own benefit." Lisa tightens her hand into a fist for a short period, trying to calm herself. "Where does your family live currently?" She asked.

"New Bronzeville, inside Mount Ascent." Lisa had known the neighborhood, a replacement of Chicago's Bronzeville and one that had primarily been bustling with black-owned businesses in the backdrop of project housing.

"Ah, I know it. I remember being there once when I was younger, but from what I have heard it was not doing that well..." The last few words she had said silently. "You aren't wrong...but damn it, it's home. Even if it is the projects, you still have a family to take care of..." Andre let out a sigh as he said that. "No one believes me but I think it has to do with Jonathan Midhow."

Lisa had known the name from somewhere. Thinking back on it for a moment, she then replies. "Wait...you mean the very same Midhow that is part of the city council?" She asked inquisitively, curious as to why a man who had proclaimed himself part of Mount Ascent's Progressive block treat a class they usually championed for with such contempt.

"That one Lisa. All that you hear is the white boy proclaiming that he has changed the hood for the better for my brothers and sisters...if he saw, then he would soon change his tune...but part of me thinks he made the business of New Bronzeville go bankrupt just so he could buy up the properties." Andre said aloud, crossing his arms as Lisa thought on how to respond to what he said.

"You have proof of it? Or more of a gut feeling?" She asked.

"Nothin' solid...but the company he used to own- _Green Sun –_ had bought up properties that were on the business strip. Not all of them but some specific places and enough to harm the neighborhood's economy." Andre then said, which prompt Lisa to be more curious about the situation.

 _'I wonder if Midhow is part of the council...'_ Lisa thought to herself as she then spoke up.

"There is no evidence on your part...but you do bring up a very convincing connection. Then again, it is not like people give up power-both in the political or economic arena- easily." Lisa more of making a commentary on the ambition and needless lust for power men contained within themselves.

"That said, it should be investigated..." Lisa notes to him."Yeah, but that man seems to have such things on lockdown...for some low-time city councilor, he knows how to pull some strings to keep the bad things said about him on lockdown...ya gonna need to get clever on finding something on him..." Andre said to her, with Lisa nodding in response.

"I see..." Lisa would have thought it to be an outlandish tale...then considering the events of earlier on in the week, it is not so strange to her.

_

Later on:

After her discussion with Andre, Lisa headed back to the dorm after her studying for a while. Having her hoodie up to keep a low profile, trying not to draw attention to herself as she wanted to get back. Since it was only the early afternoon, Lisa had some time to spend with herself and relax before heading into Utopia for the night. For now, all she had known is that they were going into Utopia four-days-a-week from now in a tentative manner, on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. The only time that the schedule would change was in the case any demons went out of the world of Utopia or if there was another 'Barrier Attack' like what she had suffered.

Once back at the dorm, Lisa was greeted with the sight of Veronica and Stefan sitting on separate couches while they seemed to be watching a game of Football on the television. Veronica was only watching it casually, working on some homework while the first to spot her."Welcome back, Lisa." She says, Lisa, waving back as gives a soft smile.

"Hey." Stefan simply says as he slides over from the spot he was sitting on. "Once you get your bag into your room, we're open for you to join us before we head much as she did not like watching sports, Lisa had nothing else of note going on for the time being. And if anything, it would give her a chance to know her dormitory mates and fellow comrades-in-battle.

"...Sure, I got nothing else really going until then." She then heads up to her room, in which she dropped off her bag and books before heading back and sitting with Veronica. The game seemed to be a drag, with one team seeming to only score once as the other desperately tried for a touchdown in the 3rd quarter.

Once commercial break came around, the three were greeted with what seemed to be a political commercial. Stefan seemed to tune himself out while Veronica had only half of her attention on it. The woman speaking in the commercial seemed to speak in a monotone voice that only half-heartedly gave a semblance of emotion. _"The Current Governor of Illinois- Augustus Johnson- had made numerous tax cuts for the wealthy, while the rest of Illinois struggles to make ends meet. Not only that but says we are 'not tough enough on crime' when police brutality cases on are on the rise in the state. What Illinois needs is someone who looks out for their needs, not those already well off."_

As she saw it continued, but she began to sense that something was off. The screen began to turn to static before returning to a semi-clear resolution. Though what she saw at the end of the screen was a man with a set of golden eyes that seem to have an evil intent behind the man. The man in the screen was sporting a white business suit of sorts, although seeming to be a man in his early thirties. "Wh-what?" Lisa whispered to herself, feeling something deep inside her that made her want to wretch out in disgust.

 _"And they need our help because they are unable to fend for themselves without our protection. Vote for me- Jonathan Midhow- and I will assure you that they will be protected while knowing their place."_

The man seeming to identify as Jonathan Midhow spoke with a clear but higher-class Southern accent before the commercial seems to end save for a demonic echoing voice that accompanied it. He seemed to have a golden glow to his iris buried deep in his darken eye-socket. Afterward, everything returned to normal save for the shock that Lisa was still reeling from. Sweat began to bead down her forehead to her cheek a little before snapping herself out of it."Lisa, you alright?!" Stefan said, looking at her as he approached. "Didn't you see that?"

"See what Lisa?"

"Jindosh...he...seemed like a very different man than I expected. He had glowing golden eyes...his voice seemed to be almost stereotypically southern...but it sounded so demonic."Both Veronica and Stefan looked at her strangely, as if she had gone crazy.

"Lisa, are you sure you are not just seeing things?" Veronica said but could see that Lisa was definitely freaked out from what she had described."I'm telling you, that is what I saw..." She turned back to the television, gazing upon it again for a second before turning back to them. "...if it does help, I felt some sort of sick, gut-wrenching feeling from it when I watched...not at him perse...but just when I experienced the change."

Veronica and Stefan looked at her than each other, thinking on it as Veronica turned back to her.

"Well...if you said you did, I'll believe you. But we did not see it Senorita..."

"Perhaps you just need to rest, still affected by the stabbing ya took. That said, we should probably talk to Alicia when she gets back." Stefan adds to Veronica's point.

"Fair enough...that is what I just need," Lisa replies. She continued to sit with them and watched the game.

The rest of the time seemed to pass normally without that commercial coming on again. The time passed, in which Alicia returned to the dorm. There, Lisa informed her what had occurred. However, she did not have an outright look of shock as she had a more of an uncomfortable feeling inside her. A look that she was trying to remain composed. Alicia then replied back to Lisa. "Hmm...I wonder if you are in need of rest, but...this does seem concerning." Taking a slightly brisk walk past Lisa, the half-British lady turned back to her. "At best, try to not think on it too much. Alright?" As much as it did not give her any real reassurance, Lisa took the advice the best she could and sighed.

"Alright," Lisa replied, then stood up as she went to her room before laying in her own bed. Lisa needed to de-stress before the mission into Utopiatonight.

Late Evening

Andre Horton had begun to make his way back to his dormitory after a long night of self-study at Levens Library. The air in the mid-May night was cool...unusually cool as it started to settle deep into his skin. "Damn...feels colder than usual.." He says, zipping up his sweater. Soon enough Andre felt an oppressive presence over him. Andre could not seem to shake a sense there was something watching over him. Soon, he stopped near a crossing, turning around to see if he was being followed. Though no one was there, he sensed something was completely off. Noticing the sky had turned a strange array of colors he could not describe, a sense of panic and dread became instilled inside him.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Andre yells out, clearly freaked out but slowly trying to regain his composure as he attempted to make sense of the situation he was in. Andre then began to sense that there were others in this arcane location.

"Hey!" Yelling out to see if anyone would respond...and for some time, there had seemed to not even be a whisper to acknowledge his call despite seeing other people in his vicinity. "What the hell is this place?..."

At the same moment

The Wulvers were in the basement of New Hall, readying themselves with their weapons and equipment before heading into Utopia for the evening. Lisa equipping herself with her biker get up, slowly reaching for her board sword and sawn-off shotgun as she still was getting used to the routine. Alicia had been scanning on the large computer that the basement held, no larger than what was a plasma screen T.V with three cabinet-sized towers behind it. Though for the most part, it was used to display the map of Fairweather and the surrounding area that reached the borders of Mount Ascent as Lisa saw. After Lisa was done gearing up, Lisa approached Alicia to examine the machine.

"What does this do, Alicia?" She asked voice muffled from the helmet.

"It's the Anti-Shadow and Counterinsurgency Operational Network, or A.S.C.O.N for short. It helps us keep track of local M.A.S.W.A.T units outside of Utopia or Mount Ascent if they are doing 'personal collection' missions or anything else."'Personnel Collection' Lisa could only imagine, fearing what would have happened if she was _stolen away_. Trying to keep her mind off of that, Lisa turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Seems like a lot to do just that? I take it there is more to A.S.C.O.N that helps us?"

"Quite. It also collects data on any Shadows we encounter, the location of 'nerves'-the teleportation obelisk we found- and mapping out Utopia. There is more we need to do, but I am not as tech-savvy who is a family friend who is coming to help us." Alica states, as there was a loud beeping sound on the screen that consistently blasted their ears.

"Hmm?!" Alicia hummed to herself at it caught her attention, typing on the computer as she analyzed the data, seeing what was a red-dot that was expanding on screen. "What?!"

"What is it, Alicia?" Veronica asked.

"Barrier...and a relatively large group behind it...strangely, not MASWAT though."

Trying to get more information, she turned back to them. "Looks like our incursion into Utopia will have to wait..." Gritting her teeth, she grabbed at her combat dress as she quickly got dressed.

"Everyone, get ready! We've got another Barrier that needs to be destroyed!"

Her voice boomed, giving off the presence she commanded as the rest began to hurry as well. Soon as everyone was ready, the Wulvers had mounted into the Van before driving off to the direction of where the Barrier appeared. A rush of adrenaline pumped into Lisa's veins, waiting as she had yet to use her persona. To see another Barrier like she was in was a surprise...though, she could not deny the chance to save someone and get into battle again was not a bad prospect.

"Listen up everyone!" Alicia yelled for attention, giving an air of command. "Since the Council was so willing to put another Barrier outside Mount Ascent, it is up to us to take it down and save the sorry soul who got caught up in it," Alicia said with a little calmer, but clearly a sense of venom permeated her words- mostly towards the Council.

"Chicago." Using Lisa's code-name signaled that they were not taking any chances now.

"You and Arizona will take point and breach. Tennessee will give you cover while I have to wait outside and keep a Breach open in case things go south for us." Lisa then spoke up, curious about what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

Alicia then retorted. "To explain it to a layperson: The Barrier keeps itself closed off- and tries to keep itself closed- when it captures its target. And the only way to keep it open and make sure there is an exit is if there is someone with a Persona like mine to keep what we call a 'breach' open. While it fades away after defeating the main Shadow who put it up...it is always good to be prepared if one decides to pull a trick on us."

"I see." Lisa simply replies, cocking her sawn-off. "Understood ma'am."

Inside the Barrier, Andre had been running around the same few blocks for a while, trying to outwit and tired out what he thought to be 'Lost Causers' who seem to be too much in their role. A role of which had them chasing after Andre with guns in hand, of which stray shots had gone at his direction. "SHIT!" Andre yells as he continues to run, soon tripping over a stray branch as he tries to recover. There, the men trained their weapons on him as Andre gave a grimacing look.

"Hoo-ho, looks like we gots a good ol' darkie like da boss wants!" One spoke with a thick Southern accent. Andre looked into his eyes, as he saw what seem to be a pair of glowing, golden orbs that occupied his eye socket. The man's glare was intense and foreboding, showing a supernatural presence as he kept his gun trained on Andre.

"Fuck what your boss wants, you fucking redneck!" Grabbing the branch, Andre smacked the man again his temple, seeming to kill him outright. There, another aims as he was about to take a shot at Andre. "Shit!" He yells, noting that time seems to stand still where he was expecting the shot. _BANG_

While he heard gunfire, he was that the ill-dress man with a musket had been thrown back with a chest full of buckshot. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure wearing a heavy biker jacket in a pair of jeans. The form sported a feminine look but was quite menacing as he saw the tribal tracing on the side while the woman held a sawn-off shotgun in her hand with a sword of some kind in the other. Holstering the gun, she approached the corpse of the figure. Andre was still dumbstruck at what was happening, watching only in fear and shock. "Hey, you killed him?!" After he yelled in shock and fear, he heard what was inhuman groans as the body transformed into something more eldritch and alien.

"Get behind me!" She yelled, as there were a few more figures coming into her view as she pulled out her sword. In front of his eyes, he can see the form of what seems to be demonic figures shape in front of them.

"What the fuck is that?!" He said as the woman stood firm in the demon man.

" _ **Woman, give the darkie to us or we will have to hurt you, little lady!"**_ One of the demons said in a degrading tone, which only served to piss off Lisa. "

Try me... _Columbia, torch them!"_ As Lisa called for her persona, which released a plethora of fire at her targets. While it seems to obliterate two of the four, one was greatly wounded while the other was standing firm.

" _ **Grrr...nigger-loving bitch! You'll regret defying us and the Master!"**_ The one demon yells, charging at Lisa as she prepared herself for the charge.

" _Guadalupe!"_ Veronica yelled out, blasting the charging demon away from Lisa as he stumbled. There, Lisa jumped upon the demon, stabbing it through the chest as he then disappeared. Lisa and Veronica then walked over the demon who was kneeling, Veronica pointing her SPAS-12 towards its face while Lisa pulled out her Sawn-off again and pressed it again the back of its head.

" _ **Agghh...god damn you race-mixers..."**_ Lisa smacked him in the back of the head after the demon had said that.

"Shut up, if you know what is good for you pendejo...Chicago, let's get some information out of this one." "Right, Arizona," Lisa says, cocking her Sawn-Off as she put it more firmly to his head. "You, tell me who put up this barrier."

" _ **Figure it out yourself, you bitc-"**_ Lisa then smacked him in the back of the head again with the butt of her gun.

"Wrong answer...if you tell us, we just might let you off easy. Considering you are in deep shit already, I'd take our offer."

The demon grunted while looking down as he spoke. _**"Okay okay!... Ngh, we came with a demon known as the overseer. We came for the darkie under orders from his master. If you defeat him, the barrier should break and you can leave freely."**_

"Good boy...now, to get rid of you." Putting her finger on the trigger, she was about ready to fire before the demon spoke up again.

 _ **"Wait, I can help you, Miss!"**_

"Convince me why I should befriend a racist prick like you?" Lisa was annoyed with him talking, but he heard him out.

" _ **Ah...I can give ya some of my power, little missie. I...see now that you are helping a man in need, and I am chasing him for no reason...as if something is controlling me..."**_ As he spoke, then Lisa heard him out.

"Fair enough...but lie to me about that, and I'll just get rid of you later on."

 _ **"Y-yes ma'am...wait...I just remembered...I was not like this before!"**_ His voice changed from a thick southern accent to something more normal.

" _ **Ah, now I remember now...I am the great warrior Cu Cathainn. Allow me to serve you, my mistress in this beautiful rebellion! Let us break this terrible slavery!"**_ Once the demon exclaimed it, he turned into a beam of visible energy that went into Lisa. She had taken control of the demon to use as her own persona.

 _"Wait...is that Andre?! Is that who they are after?"_ Lisa thought to herself once she saw his face.

"Woah...you're amazing, Chicago!" Veronica said to Lisa, as Lisa gave a soft smile under the helmet as she shook her mind from such thoughts "Thanks...though, I am still learning the power myself..." Lisa says in a way that was half-addressing Veronica.

Andre then stood up, still visibly in shock and awe of what was in front of his eyes. He also felt that the woman who was behind the helmet was somewhat familiar from her voice alone. Andre shook it off for now as he looked at her. "You...save me...thanks. But, what the hell are those things?" He looked around as well, in which his eyes beheld an arcane and alien sky painted in various colors. The mixture of colors itself seems to come off as quite oppressive and foreboding. "...Where the hell am I?" "You are trapped. We do not have time to explain, but once we get you out we'll tell you everything." Veronica said, in which Lisa nodded in agreement as she reached for her Sawn-off.

"Know how to use a gun?" Lisa asked, in which Andre gave a soft nod.

"Pops showed me a long time ago, but I know the basics. Don't you need it?"

He said. "I have the sword...and I'd rather have you be able to protect yourself somehow." Andre wanted to protest from her giving her weapon away so easily with what he had seen, but knows that what powers she had was going to protect her.

"Very well, lead the way," Andre says as Veronica reaches out to connect with Alicia.

"Albany, we got the hostage. We still need to get in contact with Tennessee and eliminate the thing keeping this barrier up." Veronica states, calmly as she can considering she was still hyped up and on edge after the battle. "Very good. The condition of the hostage?"

Alicia replies. "Shaken, but he is kickin' _Senorita_...we decided to arm him in case more 'human' targets come our way.""Not the best idea, but I'll trust the judgment of you two. Meet up with Tennessee and finish this. Albany out."

After Alicia said her words, both Lisa and Veronica gathered themselves. Lisa then grabbed her communicator."Tennessee, where the hel-" She was cut off as there was an inhuman bellow, followed by a volley of burst fire. "Guess we got our answer, let's go!" Veronica yells out, as she leads the way towards the sound. They began to go at a fast run, trying to reach Stefan before anything bad happened to him. _'Be safe, Stefan.'_ Veronica said to herself as they moved in closer to the source of the noise. A second later, there was a lull in the gunfire while Stefan's voice called out for his persona. Once they had got there, Veronica, Lisa, and Andre could see a wave of demons being frozen by Rurik. However, they were greeted by what seemed to be a man in ragged overall jeans and straw hat, sporting a whip that had spikes along the length. Stefan was panting, with his rifle on the ground as he pulled out his knives. _ **"Heh...seems you came for the nigger. A mistake on your part, you three. Why don't you hand him over, and we won't have any trouble."**_

Veronica scoffed at his words, gripping her sledgehammer with purpose and anger. "Like hell we will! You are going to have to fight us, hick!"

Lisa nodded, grasping her sword tightly. "What she said...come and take him, demon!"

 _ **"What a mistake on your part. There is nothing that can be done for this one...or his race in general, save for serving Master Midhow and giving them a home that won't go to hell."**_

"What did you say?!" The words the demon said got at Andre, aiming the gun Lisa gave at him and taking a few pot shots. Though it did little to the demon, in which it laughed in a mocking manner.

 _ **"Violent and weak...like your entire race is. Master Midhow is not from here, being a Southern first and foremost. And one whose family had been keen on making sure your race learned their place and do the dredge work for those your better. Hence him buying up all of New Bronzeville and black-owned businesses under the guise of helping you. And knowing the Progressive party, I say they were duped quite easily".**_ He said in a mocking tone near the end. _****_

Andre looked down, gritting his teeth as his fist clenched up. The wulvers seems to hold themselves as the demon spoke.

"Shut up..." Andre said through his teeth, but clear enough to for anyone to hear.

 _ **"Heh...what did you say ni-"**_

"I said shut it! I have heard enough from you." Andre then looks up as he glances firmly the demon. "So Midhow is the one who bought out my pa's store...I could already tell he was a piece of shit, but now I have no reason to hold back against him now." He paused, training the gun given to him on the demon as he looked at him. "So he wanted to hunt me down because I knew too much, and stroke his fucking ego in the process?!" Training the gun on the demon, Andre took the shot, not caring about holding back as rage boiled over inside him.

 _"So...you've finally stood up to the man?"_ The voice rang inside Andre's head, accompanied by a sharp and burning pain as if something was clawing at the back of his head. _"You know that Midhow won't let up for you and your brothers...show the white man who he should fear."_ As he fell to the floor, Andre clutched at his head as he yelled as if he was in pain. " _Come, let loose your rage! Show those who would continue to use and abuse you that their time is up!"_

Suddenly the pain stopped, as he was greeted with a blue-tinted alcohol bottle with a mask on the label in his hands. Filled with a dark liquid and stuffed with a cloth that was on fire. Andre picked it up as if compelled to do so. "You're right, Cinque..it's time to bring it to them!" As he lifted the bottle above his head, he glanced firmly at the Demonic Slavedriver. "If you want me, come and take me yourself, white boy!" Throwing the bottle at his feet, the fire began to envelop him, screaming in pain as the searing heat flowed through his body. Soon the fire subsided as there was a blue hue covering him and yellow eyes. However, he was still clothed but was accompanied by a form that seems to be a dark-skinned man in broken chains and tattered.16th century clothes.

"Let's go, Cinque...run them down!" Letting out a burst of fire, the two demons accompanying the Demonic Slavedriver were engulfed by flames as he took his focus on the Slavedriver. _"Tch, well then you uppity nigger, I am going to make you pay!"_

"Not if we can help it!" Lisa said, throwing a fireball at him as Andre got into the fight with them. Andre tried to throw another ball of fire in the demon's direction, which was successful but draining to him. Then, he took a shot with Lisa's sawn-off as he hit off-center. While not enough to put it down, it did seem to frustrate the demon. The demon of which lunged at Andre, which prompted Stefan to jump in and used the weight of Rurik himself to slam it down. "No you don't, you beast!" Stefan commanded Rurik took a hack into the Demonic Slavedriver before it knocked Rurik back. Stefan took a few shots into the Slavedriver when he got an opening, making him more frustration for the demon. Taking his whip, the demon took a strike at Veronica as it knocked her back after hitting Guadalupe, stunning her.

"Ah, _Bastardo_!" Returning the attack with a blast of win, the demon was able to redirect it. This time it was targeted at the original target- Andre the new Persona user.

With his hands out as he cast the spell, he was able to block the blast of air as Lisa lunged in for the final strike. As the blade slid into the demon, he soon slid onto the ground as Lisa's strike seem to hit deep into its heart. Struggling to grasp at her, she pushed the blade in deeper as the demon stopped his struggle.

"Tell us why Midhow is after him." She glared at him, ready to twist the blade to make it suffer. "You're dead anyways so give it up." That made the demon chuckle as if mocking the very woman who put the blade into him.

" _ **'cause the negro was beginning to know a little too much for his own good. And now you do, even if it is just the surface."**_ The demon said as Lisa was ready to turn the blade to end its life.

"Explain."

" _ **heh...ya won't get that out of me. If you live long enough you'll see it for yourself...but you cannot stop his coming..hehe..."**_

"Whose coming?!"

 _ **"You talk too much you loose bitch...just end it al-"**_ With a quick flick of the blade, Lisa then twists as the demon dissolved into a black liquid. She gritted her teeth underneath her helmet, frustrated with not getting more out of him. Thought she spotted a strange object on the ground after the demon had disappeared. It was a cylindrical object that had a metallic shine with a light-blue hue from some of the holes.

"Chicago, grab it. We'll have ASCON examine it." Alicia said as a voice in her head.

"Right."

 _ ****_As she touched the item in question, there was a slight intensifying of the light before dying down. Lisa shrugged it off, for now, has turned her attention back to the main task at hand. After the Demonic Slavedriver had finally been defeated, the Wulvers rushed over to Andre as he had collapsed from exhaustion during the battle. Once exiting the barrier, they had brought Andre into the van and back to the dorm to keep him away from the prying eyes of the law enforcement of Mount Lisa, things would become more interesting for herself and the Wulvers... _  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Revealings 1

_Chapter 7-_

 __ **Friday, March** **11** **th** **, 2016**

 **Late Evening**

Once back in the safety of the dorms, Lisa went straight to bed after coming back from the mission. Being that the fight was intense, she was exhausted from the endeavor. However, she felt that was getting used to fighting in the other world. Locking the door, she then settled in as exhaustion overtook her.

After drifting asleep, Lisa was soon greeted with the form of a familiar woman above her. Lisa felt as this was a dream, but something felt too real here. She sat up rather quickly, once gathering her bearings to see what the woman wanted.

"Carolina? How did you get in?" Lisa demanded from the intruder.

"I have my ways, Lisa Briebertie." Walking a little bit, she begins to reach into her bag as Carolina herself finds something for her. "I have one more thing for you that I have forgotten before...tell me, has the necklace been of help?" She said with an emotionless look that only held a faint warm smile.

"Not too much...though, it feels a bit reassuring...as if I had this before but I do not know where...that said, I feel like I can see Midhow for what he really is even though most others cannot." Lisa states.

"Not many people can. People are going to believe what they want to believe, rather it is true or not. It is up to you that the truth gets out and make a difference." She says before stopping her hand after finding what she needed from her bag. "...However, your actions will have consequences, even if you do not believe so."

"Duly noted," Lisa replies. Though she was not in the mood to take a lecture, she did her best to take it to heart. Suddenly, she sees Carolina pull out a gun-shaped object from her bag. Although it did not look like any pistol she would have known, with no magazine and chamber to speak of, with no hole where the barrel was supposed to be.

Lisa's eyes wide in surprise as Carolina seems to nonchalantly show the object towards her. "You...came into my room just to show me a gun?" Lisa said as if annoyed.

"There is more to it than meets the eye," Carolina says firmly, then takes the object and puts it in Lisa's hand. "Use it only when needed. For it can alter the balance of power in this world...let alone acts as a conduit to your 'other self'..." Lisa simply looked more confused. "...Resist its call, dear. That is all I will say for now." Carolina says before she steps back into the shadows of Lisa's room.

"Wait!" Before Lisa could reply for an answer, Carolina disappears before her eyes. Sighing in frustration, Lisa examines the object in front of her.

Despite its metallic feel and look, the gun-shaped object itself felt lightweight in her hands. The gun itself was not of any kind of design she knew, being more angular with a narrow part towards were there would be a barrel. The grip also held a crystalline object that contained a slight-dark blue hue that contrasted with the metallic shine of the rest of the gun. In the side of it was engraved an inscription:

" _I am the bullet_ _that starts the revolutions. I have no name for my target, but my only message being 'to the tyrant it may concern'. They have misused my name and raped my body and soul long enough, as now Liberty herself will have her vengeance."_

Lisa did not know what to think of the words. While it seems to have read as sophomoric and pretentious in her mind, something seems to call her from it.

"Remember...resist the call for the 'other you' the best you can." Lisa snapped out of her trance as Carolina spoke from the shadows. She gave a quick glance around the room, but she was not there. However, she looked back down as the gun seem to disappear from her hands.

"What?!" As much as she wanted to question it, she felt like she was drained, even if this was a dream. Laying back down and closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep.

 **Saturday, March 12** **th** **, 2016**

 **Morning**

Lisa woke up as if she was in a cold sweat, still trying to comprehend what the silver-haired woman- Carolina- said and what she meant by 'other forces'. Part of her wanting to shake it off as lucid dreaming to comprehend what she was experiencing now, but the rest of it felt so real.

"What in the hell?..." Lisa said to herself, trying to recuperate and tried to calm herself down. "Hmm?" When she lifted her hands, she felt the weight of an object in her hand as she saw it was a gun."What?! How did I-"

She said aloud, before tossing it to the side as she freaked out. "This..this can't be real...I did not manage to pull that gun out of my dream...did I?" Too tired to think about it, she slides off the edge of her bed as she retrieves it. "I should mention this to the rest..." Going over to the gun-shaped object and picking it up, she puts it on the desktop before taking a deep breath.

 _Bang bang!_ Lisa then jumped to attention as she heard the knocking.

"Who is it?" Lisa replies, albeit in an exhausted manner.

"Veronica! Our 'guest' is awake and we were going to question him in a few minutes after he has recovered." The younger Mexican girl says, in which Lisa reaches for the gun to show it...however nothing appears. Shaking it off, she replies back to Veronica.

"Alright...give me a few minutes". She replies before getting into a different change of clothes to be a little more presentable. Once that was done, she walked out and met with the rest of the Wulvers. Once stepping out of her room, Lisa nodded at Veronica and gave a quick hello. Although her face did carry a bit of concern."

Morning Lisa...are you okay? I heard you talking to someone, and some crashing in your room last night."

 _'_ _She could hear all that?'_ Lisa thought to herself, rubbing the back of her head and think of an excuse. "Yeah, just a bad dream..."

"Was it the same man as before?" Veronica attempts to pry out of Lisa.

"Hmm? Oh, no. This time...well, I'll tell you later. Alicia might get upset if we keep her waiting." Lisa directs it back to the task at hand as she followed Veronica into the basement.

Once heading to the meeting room that held ASCON, Stefan and Alicia were there with Andre unharmed but shaken from the previous night's events. Alicia nods, as directs her hand at an open seat as if offering it to Lisa and Veronica. "Thank you for getting Lisa." She says to Veronica before turning her attention to Lisa. "And thank you for coming. Sorry to make it such short notice, but I wanted to have Mister Horton de-briefed as well considering his 'special' skill set." Alicia says, Lisa nodding before Alicia turns to Andre.

"As for you Mister Horton...can you describe what you were doing the night before? Start from the beginning until up to the point we intervened." Alicia speaks in a more professional manner while speaking now. "While I am the Head Student Administrator...this is strictly 'off-the-record'."

Seeing that Alicia meant no ill-will, he scratched the back of his head before speaking up."Very well, Miss McTavish. And feel free to call me Andre..." He says, trying to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"For the most part, I was at Levens reading up for a project I was thinkin' about doing. Was there a few hours before heading back to my dorm. The temperature was a lot colder than what I thought was a night in Spring. Next thing I knew, the sky looked like something you'd see in those freak movies!" Andre takes a pause to recollect his thoughts.

"Suddenly, a bunch of hicks started to chase me down and threw the n-word at me a few time. Would've punched the red-neck fuckers if they weren't armed with some shit back in the day. Thought I'd get caught and 'brought to the boss' until some masked figures- you guys- came in to save me..." Looking around and hearing their voices, Andre got the hint they saved him.

"That is when I ran into the Slavedriver..and...someone called Cinque called out to me and slew those who were hunting me down. And he helped me put...whatever that thing was down. Then I passed out and woke up in the basement here."

Hearing his account of the events, the Wulvers take in this information. Soon enough, it was Alicia who spoke up again. "Thank you, Andre." Alicia leads in with. "Cinque...it was not a person, at least in the traditional sense. You have a special power that only a few-us included here- have. We call it 'Persona'. And we use it to fight.""Fight who?" Andre asks. While getting the hang of it, he would wonder what they fought against."

The city of Mount Ascent. More specifically, the Council." She slid a manilla folder towards his direction, which prompted the young man to reach for it. "And there is a name on there I think would pique your interest, from what I have heard. It has been updated by my staff and ASCON to review the preliminary findings..." Alicia notes as Andre was able to connect the dots to what she meant. "Midhow..."

After speaking, Andre then opened the manila folder as his eyes began to glance at its contents. While most of it seems intriguing in its own right, he focused more on what was on Jonathan Midhow himself. The first few seconds only gave slight details about the kind of operations Midhow was running.

 _'One of the confirmed members of the Council of Twelve...Informants dug up previous connections to Neo-Confederate when he was younger when living in Alabama...citadel rumored to be a Plantation...' The more he read on, the more Andre could see Midhow's ties to all this._

The rest of the passages read of various contributions and discussions to the Council of Twelve, all of which were not revealed at the time. Alicia then cleared her throat to get his attention and speak up again."While it is not proper to ask such a task from you...we would like you to join our 'section'. Since you are still alive, it is possible that the Council will be hunting you down and would try to kidnap-or 'eliminate'-you." As with the same manner, she asked Lisa, Alicia them presents a case to Andre before opening it to reveal the patch of the Wulvers Dissension and Rebellion Section. __

Andre felt like he read enough from what he could gander, satisfied enough to solidify his disdain for the man. However, he held a determined look on his face to go through with this. His hand compelled forward as he desired what he thought would stop the continued problems and gentrification of his people. "I am mostly in it for knocking the smug look off Midhow's face...however, if the rest want us captured or killed...I ain't got much of a choice then. " He then takes the patch as he nods at the British lady in front of him.

"Very well," Alicia responds as she closes her box then pulls it back towards her. "We all welcome you then, Mister Andre Horton." Alicia then goes onto the next topic. "As well, you will need to adopt some kind of Codename in order to hide your identity when we are the Wulvers. Lisa goes by Chicago, myself- Albany, Stefan goes by Tennessee, and Veronica is Arizona. It gives you an idea of how our names go. What would you like to be called?"

Thinking for a moment, he then responded to her question. "Birmingham." Alicia nodded, as the rest of the Wulvers seemed to acknowledge his code name as well. After speaking to him, she turned her attention to the rest of the Wulvers present at the meeting.

"As for other business now...the object Lisa brought back from last night was analyzed by ASCON and some staff at my estate. As you know...anything said in these meetings is top secret- doubly so for what I am going to discuss."Once everyone heard that the Wulvers nodded in agreement.

"Very good. From preliminary findings, it seems to be a basis of what is used for a new type of technology. In fact this technology- if found by the larger population- could jump the technological process of humanity ahead an estimated 75 years. However, the city of Mount Ascent and the surrounding areas with access to this particular material. Even more curious by the researchers from my family's staff is that there are trace amounts of Heiloent".

"Heiloent"? Lisa asked out of surprise. "You mean the experimental clean energy source?"

"The same resource that is known as Heiloent, yes," Alicia replies back. "We are still trying to figure out if the test sample has been contaminated or if there is a connection to what is called the 'Antebellum Object', but we know is that we can forge it into different applications for our use. If we can capture the weapons of our enemies on the 'other side' and in Utopia, it is possible we can see if the technology is the same reverse-engineer it for our purposes." -

 **Thursday, March 17** **th** **, 2016**

 **Mid-Afternoon**

Having planned their strike on the Jonathan Midhow's Citadel and a mission in prepping, Lisa prepared herself mentally for the task at hand. While she was still keeping her focus on her school work, Lisa knew her first actual mission against one of the council was going to be hard.

However, the school work acted as a way to take her mind off it. Spending her time at the basement cafeteria in the Levens Library. Some time had passed as she studied away at the literature in front of her, but she began to feel the presence of someone approaching her. Lisa was quick to glance up to see who it was.

"Oh, heya Veronica!" Joyed to see her fellow floor mate, the young blonde woman gave a warm smile. "Want to sit with me? I'm studying but I can use the company."

"Sure. I came mostly for a book, but that can wait for a bit." Pulling the stool out, Veronica then joins Lisa's company as she smiled.

"Feel alright? I know the last few days have been rough, but want to see how you are holding up."Lisa gave a soft but warm smile, appreciating her asking about what was going on.

"Yeah...still processing everything but doing well...still, feels unreal about what we saw..."

Veronica nodded but kept quiet since she did not want to have anyone overhear them. "Yeah...just keep in mind to keep it low-key..." Lisa simply nodded in response as she understood the implication.

"No problem. Something I wanted to mention but we can discuss it later." Lisa said, before moving her book to the side.

"How about you? Getting by Veronica?" "Eh...family stuff getting me down...dad struggling to find work at the moment. However, I am doing well in my classes." A frown appeared on the girl's face, if only slightly. The topic of her family seems to be a sore point for her as well.

"Sorry to hear that, hopefully, something does come up for him. What does he do?" Lisa asked, hoping it was appropriate of her to ask.

"He is a construction manager...however, he was laid off a while ago so he was working a string of temp-jobs in order to have some income. But...it is not that great..." Veronica seemed more visibly distressed. Lisa, of course, did not want to push it.

"I understand. Sorry if I did push, but thought to talk about it might help." Veronica smiled. "Oh, all good. You are doing the best you can, but I'd prefer to change the subject..." Lisa simply nodded in agreement.

"Anything planned for after?" She whispered softly so no others could hear.

"Oh? Well, I and Stefan were planning to get some things...snacks, movies and that. Though he might get alcohol."

"Isn't that...questionable with you around?" Lisa asked rather curiously."Yeah, but Stefan kept pushing for it. Said it was for you, Alicia and himself..." Veronica gives a frown, as if pouty.

"More than likely it is mostly for himself and will get drunk again... _Pendejo..._ " Lisa seemed to take the hint."Annoyed with him?"

"Yeah...not only that, he has to show off some kind of macho attitude to the rest of us. Like he is trying to impress us...well, you haven't seen it yet but there's your heads up Lisa." Veronica gave a sly smirk.

Lisa could not help but chuckle. "That's guys our age for ya."

Veronica then checked her phone, seeing the time but also message for her. "Shoot, I forgot my _Papi_ was coming today to visit! I'll have to get going...though, let me get you something from the vending machine quickly. My treat for all you went through so far."

Lisa was a bit surprised. "Oh?..there is no need to-"

"No, allow me. You are still getting used to school after all you went through so I thought you could have something. Now, what do you want _seniorita_? Don't worry about the price as well." Thinking about it, she needed a spike of energy to do the rest of her homework. "Would a double-shot be fine, Veronica?" Veronica smiled as she saw Lisa take up her offer. "Absolutely _senorita._ Wait a moment." After a minute, the young latina came back with a Mocha Double Action brand coffee.

"Thanks." Lisa smiled back.

"No problem." Veronica nodded. "Well, I have to go. See ya later tonight!"After Veronica took her own leave, Lisa continued to drudge away at her homework. Soon the hours passed as she did it all, then taking leave as she went back to the dorm.

 _Meanwhile, at the Ingrid-McTavish household, Mount Ascent_

Alicia had taken part of her the day to meet with her father, discussing her findings related to Utopia and the Council of Twelve. Approaching the door of what seems to be an office, a small placard read the name "Ryan McTavish". On the other side, Alicia could hear two males voices in some sort of argument.

 _'Father and James must be at it again..."_ As of recent, this had been a common occurrence within the family after the discovery of Utopia and the loss of her mother. The circumstances of her Mother's death had always been unclear, but the official story was 'death by car accident' though there was never a body recovered from the wreck. In this case, James Ingrid-McTavish -at least in Alicia's view- always held it against their father while Alicia did not. Seeing a chance to break up the argument, she simply knocked on the door. This prompted the two voices to stop.

Walking out the door was a young man that seems to be a year younger than Alicia, gaunt with glasses and short brown hair. Glancing at her in a disgusted and annoyed look on his face.

"Perhaps you will get the attention now...you were always Mother and Father's favorite." The young man stated with venom in his voice. "Hold your tongue, dear brother. We are not enemies- the council is. I suggest you keep that in mind."

James could not help but mockingly laugh. "That it is, but you have no business telling me what to do. You only get away with it since you are 'Daddy's dearest'." Alicia grit her teeth, in which she ignores him afterward. "We are done now. You are unbearable sometimes, James."

Stepping into the room then, she is greeted by the familiar walls of books that inhabit her father's study. Everything was clean and meticulous, save for her father's desk being slightly strewn with papers. Once she approached her father's desk, he saw who it was and gave a tired but sincere smile. "Ah, there you are, sweetie." The man spoke with a clear American accent, which contrasted with Alicia's accent. "I hope the researcher's findings were adequate." Alicia then replies. "Other than trying to figure out the trace amounts of Heiloent on our sample, I believe so. If we can find a way to reverse-engineer it, we can create stronger weapons to strike against the council. Though if they access to this, it is more than likely that they have access to advanced technologies we do not have yet. This is something to consider when we strike."

Presenting a manilla folder that read 'Top Secret: Midhow, Jonathan and his 'Citadel' in Utopia', she cleared her throat."As for the preliminary scans of our sensors set about breach station and where we explored...There is a disconcerting discovering A.S.C.O.N has found. While the majority of Utopia seems to be chaotic, there are certain structures in this space that have a form and structure to them. For the short term, I have called them 'Citadels'.

Related to this, I believe we have found the owner of one such one...or specifically, what he is like in this realm."

Opening the Manilla folder, she accesses the exact files as she had it prepared beforehand. There she shows preliminary photos of a run-down neighborhood that was full of shanties and decrepit structures. Save for a clean and pristine structure in the middle of a sea of impoverishment. "If I am correct Father...this Citadel belongs to Jonathan Midhow. What what is even more disturbing is this might be how he views his district." Alicia gave a short pause. "Which does not make much sense...he is part of the Progressive Party, which is keen on the support of people of color."

Ryan then leaned forward as he let out a tired sigh. "I knew Midhow was into this...but I did not know he would fall into his old ways..."

"Old ways"? Alicia was confused by it. She could only remember from what the others saw and what Lisa mentioned during Midhow's political commercial, let alone the rumors of him being part of the Ku Klux Klan. "Do you mean to say that the rumor is true?"

Ryan held a long pause. "...Yes. But he just denies it and has the support to keep it up. Midhow is a... rather complicated man. When he was younger, he and his Father used to be part of the KKK. However, Midhow soon realized the error of his ways with dealing with such trash and left with a good amount of money he 'borrowed' from the family. However, with this comes to light I am not sure his racist views are completely gone...or just a different form." Alicia thought on it, pondering his words as she tried to make sense of it. Soon enough she was able to connect a possible link.

"...it might be a different form, but he himself might not be overtly 'hostile' about how he views African-Americans. Nonetheless, we can only speculate for now."

She takes a deep breath before pausing. Ryan then spoke up as he wanted to reassure her. "Indeed. Which is another reason to strip him of his duties if this is true? For now, prep yourselves for the mission. If Utopia is anything I have skimmed through now...it is something that needs to be made aware of to the public..and shut it down."Alicia simply nods as she gathers her things now.

"Of course, Father. I dread what damage can be done to the populace if this goes unchecked." She then turns away and grasps at the doorknob. "I will see you later, Father."Ryan nodded as he sent her off. "See you later, my dear."

 _Later that day, Breach Station:_

After preparation for the task at hand, the Wulvers had made their way to the correct terminal where they could infiltrate Midhow's Citadel and take out his shadow. Alicia was going off the information which she gathered from. With the little knowledge she had on the area, the young half-British lady knew she was going in blind at this point."We ready?" Lisa interjected, looking as if she was ready for what was ahead. Andre cocks the slide of his .45 as looked at Lisa. At this moment of time, Andre's battle gear was a long trench coat with a cowboy hat complemented with a face mask to conceal is Identity. "Ready, Chicago."

As she was interacting with the terminal at Breach Station, Alicia then spoke up after typing in a few commands. "Alright, listen up everyone.

We are about to step into Midhow's Citadel. While I would have preferred to have scouted the Citadel a bit more, but with the short time frame with the events of the last week, we will have to make do with this situation. With this said, preliminary scans from the outside from the sensors we set up had located that the area is protected with a large force of some kind. Over the week, it has only intensified after the attempted kidnapping of Birmingham. If I am correct, they were planning to launch an even bigger force to hunt us down so at this point we have to go for the pre-emptive strike." Pulling up a map at the terminal, Alicia shows off the rough map of the area.

"Wait a minute...this seems like the outline of New Bronzeville."Andre points out as he traces his fingers in the air to show Alicia.

"Correct...apparently in his mind, Midhow views New Bronzeville as his own 'investment'." She said with disgust in her voice.

Andre clenched his fists tightly, wanting his revenge for what Midhow and his men attempted to do to him. "It would be better if we bring him down. Knowing this now, he is unfit to be a politician if that is his viewpoint on black folk..."

Raising her hand up, Lisa patted his shoulders gently as she attempted to reassure him. "We will do that, Birmingham."

Underneath his face mask, he gave a soft smile. Suddenly, there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel that the train was entering. The rest of the Wulvers braced as the light enveloped them.

"Get ready everyone!" Alicia yelled out before everyone was blinded. Whatever was ahead of them, they had to be prepared. They had to win or be prepared to lose everything. There was no other choice.


End file.
